Carpe Chance
by Stingrae
Summary: Today's a special day, and Makoto is about to learn just how different the future can be. Makoto/Duo
1. The Cake Shop

Hello! This is my first attempt at putting a fanfiction online. Go easy, and please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character featured. Also I do not own to soon to be mentioned other series because this is a crossover.  
Warnings/Comments: Ummm... crossover, AU, romance, Makoto-centered, first person POV

*******************************************************************************************************************

A little tinkle from the bell above the door rings as Mrs. Saito steps into my little shop. I am only open for an hour this morning, but she insisted on having to be here for an arrangement of flowers that she ordered yesterday.

"Welcome. Good morning Mrs. Saito." I greet her with a warm smile. She has been a customer since nearly the beginning, and I really appreciate her patronage, and her stories. Mrs. Saito is a terrible gossip. I know more about my little section of town than almost anyone else, I figure.

"Hello, my dear. Do you have those tulips I ordered yesterday?" She always had a twinkle in her eye when she talked. It almost went against her stern, gray hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"It's in the back, ma'am. I'll go get it."

I could still hear her voice as I moved into the cooler in the back to get the flowers. "I am sorry dear, for making you do this on such a special day, but I am visiting my granddaughter today and I told her I would get her the prettiest flowers the next time I visit, and you do have the prettiest flowers."

"Thank you, Mrs. Saito."

"Did you hear about the Tanaka family? Their daughter married a foreigner… too much of that has been happening…"

I let my mind wander as I retrieved the flowers and did the last bits of preparation on them for the sale. I listened with half a heart to Mrs. Saito, making a noise here or there to tell her I was listening.

Things are just too normal here. It made it hard to believe such a drastically different future is coming. I never quite believed the future of Tokyo would be Crystal Tokyo. Chibiusa obviously existed, and I have traveled to Crystal Tokyo personally and saw it with my own eyes, but something always tugged at the back of my mind that perhaps it wasn't meant to be. I would never bring it up to my friends, because the idea of doubt, especially of such a bright and wonderful future, would have scandalized them.

I wish I could ask Ami, because I feel she could have assuaged my doubts. All she had to do was learn the secrets of time-travel. I think she could have done it, too. After all, she was Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, and one of the best minds in the world.

I can't even say why I doubted, I have no evidence that what I saw was a lie, but I knew Time-travel couldn't be as simple as it seems, and we have been amazingly dense in messing with it as we have.

"Here are you flowers, Mrs. Saito." I place them on the counter and begin ringing them up.

"They are lovely, dear. You sure do have a talent for it." She gets out her little glasses to inspect the flowers closer.

"Thank you, ma'am. I am glad you like them." Inside, I am doing a cheer at the praise. Even after all this time, small compliments still go a long way with me.

She pays me and takes her flowers with her. I wave out the door and she proudly walks with her little bundle cradled in her arms like a baby.

I continue my previous train of thoughts about the future. It would make sense to ask Setsuna. I want to ask her, but I have no way of contacting her. She prefers to guard in solitude and only reach out to us when she needs help. I think Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru know how to contact her, but asking them would raise questions that I don't want to answer.

That is why I worked so hard after "retiring" as a senshi. I wanted my dreams to come true before Crystal Tokyo happened, if it did come to exist. I also wanted to make sure my life wasn't on hold as if waiting for a Crystal Tokyo that could never happen.

The phone rings. "This is the Little Cake House. How can I help you?"

"Hi. It is Suzuki. I heard that you are closed today, is that true?"

"Yes, Ms. Suzuki. I will be closed today. I am sorry."

"It's alright. I guess I will just have to suffer through someone else's for lunch."

"You are too kind. I will be sure to have something extra special for you tomorrow."

"Oh, Wonderful. Your cakes are divine. I cannot wait. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Ms. Suzuki."

"Bye, hon."

The previous mentioned ambition was how I came to own a cake/flower shop on the first floor of my house. It took me six years out of high school to realize dream, but I did it. The place was perfect for me. I am currently living on the second floor, and make some extra money by renting out the third floor to a tenant.

It was a quaint little shop, tucked away among a growing group of apartments in the Azabu-Juuban district of Tokyo. I would have liked to have been a chef and to make it a full restaurant as well, but that would have taken up too much room and I wouldn't have been able to have the flowers. And I absolutely love working with the flowers; they give a nice ambience for the people who come in for coffee and cake. Plus, the flowers are just as popular as the cakes are.

I only opened a year ago, so business was still very sporadic, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I moved into the building three years before and started renting out the third floor two years ago. He's a bit of a strange boy, honestly. I think he was a freeter, bouncing between jobs, but at least he almost always paid on time. I think that is because he works part time at my shop right now. So I know how much he gets paid.

"Ichirou, I am locking up the store now." I call up the stairs. I know he can hear me. "You know the drill today. We are closed. No exceptions. Not even Ms. Kato."

I wait a moment. "Ichirou. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes. I hear you. I understand." I hear faintly through the stair well. Good.

The reason my thoughts keep going to Crystal Tokyo is that I've been more anxious about Crystal Tokyo recently. Usagi and Chiba are getting married this week and the future, Crystal Tokyo or another, is approaching rapidly. When I say this week, I mean today. This gorgeous Saturday afternoon, Usagi will have a beautifully simple western wedding. I am in charge of the floral and food, of course.

It will be nice to see everyone again, though. Usagi is staying with her parents in Azabu-Juuban until her marriage, so I get to see her and Chiba often. I actually see Minako and Usagi's mom much more than anyone, since we have been doing the wedding preparations together. Minako has been helping out as much as she can, since she lives in Tokyo as well, pursuing her idol career.

My cell phone rings this time. "Hello," I say into the phone as it is pressed up against my ear. I am juggling three bags and keys right now.

"It's Minako. Are you coming yet?" Her voice is anxious. She has probably just gotten there and panicked. I have some important things with me.

"Yes, I am just locking up right now." I withhold the urge to sigh at her anxiousness. I would be acting the exact same way. "With bus and subway, I should be there in about 40 minutes. That should be plenty of time." I pause for a second. "Is Rei there, yet?"

"Yes, she got here a half hour ago. She has been so nervous you would think she would be the one getting married."

We share a small laugh at that. Rei had commonly stated in high school that she didn't like men very much and didn't plan to have anything to do with them. I think her current boyfriend, Chiaki, has her believing different now.

It will be exciting to see Rei again. I haven't seen her for a few months. She moved to Ise after high school to advance her studies in being a priestess at Ise Jingu, the biggest Shinto shrine in all of Japan, and Kougakkan University, one of the two universities authorize to teach people to become a Shinto priest or priestess. She visits every once in awhile, but can't make it to Tokyo that often. Of course, Rei made it into town for the wedding.

Of course, it will be awesome to see Ami as well. She moved to Germany as planned way back in high school. We talk over the internet and instant message each other often. Modern technology is wonderful. I miss Ami more than I expected. She was my best friend, and I haven't seen her in person for over five years. She is due to arrive in about an hour.

In fact, many people that I haven't seen for a long time are here. First, the Sailor Quartet: Jun, Ceres, Palla, and Vesta arrived last week. Umino and Naru came back for the wedding, along with Yuuchirou and Motoki. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki have already been here awhile, along with their princess, Kakyuu.

Diana and Chibiusa can't be here, because there is something about time travel/important events that Pluto warned us about and prohibited them from showing up. It actually made me feel a little better, knowing that we were preventing a catastrophe, even if that meant Chibiusa couldn't be with us.

"Alright. I will call you when I am close. Don't worry. It will be good to see everybody again." I say into the phone.

"You better not be later than 40 minutes, or I will come drag you by your hair, Mako." I am glad I can hear the smile in her voice. Otherwise I would be a little worried, Minako can be vicious.

"Bye. See you soon."

"Bye."

Thinking about everyone showing up, Setsuna is actually planning on being there for the wedding. I might ask her about my suspicions about time travel if I get the chance to talk to her. It might be my only opportunity to raise my doubts without troubling everyone.

If anyone finds out about my worries, everyone will know, even as far apart as we all are. The cats, Luna and Artemis, are terrible gossips. The say it's part of group harmony and maintaining contacts between us, but I just think they enjoy talking, especially since we are the only ones they can talk to.

Like the fact that I even know about Chiaki, Minako's boyfriend Sano, or even Ami's boyfriend Kudo. How two Japanese people meet in Germany to fall in love, I have no idea. Hotaru even has a boy, Hanazawa.

It is a little sad that I won't have a date for the wedding. Shingo, Usagi's younger brother, ended up being my "date" for ceremonial purposes. I have been keeping myself wrapped up in my work and wedding preparation to really be looking for dates recently, at least that is my excuse. Honestly, after some more spectacular failures right out of high school, even more heartbreaking than the ones in high school, I gave up the dating game for a while.

The fall breeze is cool as I step outside. It is almost with a heavy heart as I lock the front door to my little shop. This is the first time I have closed the shop, except on my weekly Tuesdays. The wedding isn't until 2 o'clock, but I need an early start to make sure all the food and flowers are perfect before the wedding. I juggle my bags as I slip my keys into the purse.

I also need time to change into my powder pink dress. It is not my first choice of dress, but Usagi's theme is white and pink, with plenty of rabbits and moon everywhere for motifs. We are even having the wedding on the traditional day of moon-viewing, when there is a full moon in September.

I swear, even the weather is cooperating for Usagi. Lucky girl. Or maybe she had some help from the Ginzoushou. Though, I doubt she would use the powers for that purpose. That seems a little extreme, and against her principles. But weddings do funny things to people. There is a reason the term Bridezilla was created.


	2. The Ceremony

Standard Disclaimer - I don't own anything. I am not making money from this.

Carpe Chance, Chapter 2

The Ceremony

I arrive at the hotel in plenty of time, in only 38 minutes. I am instantly greeted with two very enthusiastic hugs. I swear, Minako and Usagi are like twins. They look very similar and always have a high degree of enthusiasm. "Hey you two, I saw you yesterday." I say as I tentatively return their hugs.

As I pull away, I walk over to Rei and pull her in a bear hug. She doesn't have her dress on, yet; so it is okay. "Good to see you, Rei." My voice is already starting to choke up with tears.

"Good to see you, too, Mako." Her hug back is nearly just as strong.

I don't want to get emotional, yet, if ever. I quickly change modes. "Alright, let's get down to business. Has anyone spoken to the Minister, yet?" Work mode is probably the only way to keep my emotions in check, as I already feel my eyes burning with unshed tears I refuse to let fall.

I get two blank stares from Minako and Usagi, and realization dawns on Rei, as her face turns angry. "You said everything is covered," she says accusingly at Minako.

"It is. Mako has it covered. We know I wouldn't be able to hold two thoughts together today, so I was in charge of pre-wedding stuff like invites, color designs, getting connections to the best hotel in Tokyo. Mako is in charge of today because we knew she could keep a clear head."

I was actually a little surprised by Minako's insight. I knew she was a leader for a reason, but sometimes you can forget it in her casual demeanor, or should I say flighty persona.

I set down my things and hang up my dress and I turn around with my hands on my hips. I want to give the feeling of authority, although I think they know me well enough to see right through it.

"Yeah, so now that I am here, everything is okay. I will go talk to the Minister and Usagi's mom to make sure everything is alright. You two help Usagi change into her wedding gown. And don't let Chiba in for anything, and I mean anything. You know the wedding rules." I give them a harsh stare to hopefully convey the right message.

I hear a chorus of yeses behind me as I turn to head out the door. Once out, I quickly head to the front desk to ask about where the minister is at and accommodations for the parties arriving.

"Yes, everything is in order, Ms. Kino. Everyone is checked in and getting ready, besides the few people you mentioned arriving later today." The clerk said. They are amazing people, really, able to handle this type of situations daily, and always looking so bright and cheerful.

"Thank you. Can you tell me where I can find the minister and the mother of the bride?"

"They are currently in the chapel, I believe. I will call down for you." She doesn't even wait for my consent, which I give, and just picks up the phone.

I wonder how many strange requests they get at weddings, and if they find them strange anymore. I fiddle with the pen at the counter, pretending to write my name in superfluous script in roman letters, as I would on my wedding day. Surely having two cats participate in weddings can't be that weird here. Of course, these are non-talking cats that are just well trained and can carry the rings down the aisle.

Luna and Artemis have been puffed up like peacocks this past week; you would think they are almost parents themselves. In a way, I guess they are. They helped "raise" the Inner Senshi to develop our skills in battle and teamwork. They are also the only ones with completely intact memories of the Moon Kingdom, so this day has been a long wait for them. A few thousand year wait, I believe.

"They are down there, ma'am." Her voice was still so polite and perky. "Do you want me to tell them you are coming?"

"Sure." I shrug. "Do you know if there have been any difficulties?" Never hurts to be prepared.

"I believe there was a discussion about pew bows, ma'am" She looks slightly confused at this statement. I understand instantly.

Chiba is quite a loner, and with no family, so he actually would have a much smaller section than Usagi, who could have possibly invited all of Azabu-Juuban, if she chose to. Even all of the senshi would be considered guests of the bride, but some people, including some senshi, have agreed to move over to Chiba's side to make it slightly more balanced. Even then, there is still are large discrepancy.

Pew bows come into the conversation, because usually you only align the pews or aisles with bows when people are supposed to sit in them, it designates appropriate spots. Chiba would have a lot less, if going by the number of people, which is insulting and rude to a point. The compromise was to fill all the pews with bows, on both sides, whether people would be sitting there or not, but another problem could have arrived.

"Thank you." I quickly say as I head towards the chapel. It is a stunning arrangement of Western beauty attached to but separate from the hotel. I fell in love with the chapel the day Minako showed it to us. It is the perfect place for a wedding, so picturesque and grand, but still personal.

I can hear my heels tap the ground, as no one else is around besides some workers this time of day. It makes me almost feel like I am the only one around, and I take a second to pause and just take in the day, this one moment of solitude I am going to have. It will soon be bustling, and I will not have any time to myself for a while.

I walk into the chapel and am stunned all over again by the beauty of it. The sunlight is shinning in through the stain glass windows, illuminating the entire room. The three story peak has pink and white ribbons coming down to the walls. The bows are arranged correctly, so whatever had happened with them had been solved. The flower, off to the side, are filling the room with their aroma. A long white stretch of fabric drapes down the aisle. The candles are yet to be lit, but I can tell they will add an extra glow of magic to the place. It is so perfect that I feel the tears coming back. I quickly blink them away and approach the two standing at the altar.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tsukino, Minister." I call out to them. They stop whatever intense conversation they are having to greet me in return.

"Ah, Makoto, I was just going over with the minister here the order of the wedding sermon and vows. It is in the program, but I wanted to make sure everything was understood in advance." She waves the pink paper, the program, at me.

I take the paper and look it over, as well. Better now than have a surprise come up later. "Everything looks to be in order." I say as glance over the paper. "You know, I almost wish something would go wrong, something small. It makes me feel like we are getting away something for having everything go so smoothly."

"I know what you mean. I didn't even have to rouse Usagi this morning. She was up before I was. I know she has gotten a lot better about not sleeping in, but to be up before me is something I would never imagine would happen." She gives me a sheepish smile, almost as an apology for thinking of her daughter that way.

"It is true that you two and Minako have made everything especially easy for me as well." The minister was an older gentleman, probably around 60 or so. He stood very straight and towered over both Mrs. Tsukino and me. "I remember one couple forgot their wedding vows. That entire wedding was so disorganized. Completely different from this one." There was a twinkle in his eye as he said this, probably remembering the disaster of wedding with fondness. At least it was memorable.

We talked for awhile more, hashing out all the details still left to do, things like making sure the candles were lit before guests arrive, but not so far in advance that they shrink too much. The order of the precession, and who has to be where, when.

"Okay. I have my marching orders. I will go help Usagi get ready and prepare myself." I am feeling very light-hearted as leave those two. Everything is going so smoothly. This truly is the perfect day for Usagi and everybody involved.

Walking back into the main room where Usagi, Minako, and Rei are, I noticed an extra addition to the group. I instantly engulf Ami in a bear hug. I had to. There was no way she was getting out of it. Luckily, she wasn't wearing her dress, otherwise I might have gotten into trouble for the hug.

"Ami! It is great to see you. I have missed you so much."

"Thanks, Mako, but I really would like to breathe." I hear the joking in her voice, but figure she is at least partially serious, so I let her go. "It is good to see you too, Mako." She looks up at me as we stand apart.

At first I think she hasn't changed a bit, but then I notice her hair is slightly longer, and her face a little more narrow, youth completely gone from it. She is still Ami, though, and the intelligence behind her eyes is still as sharp as ever. I wonder what she thinks of the changes in me.

It is then that I notice Usagi with her dress on. I have seen it before at the fittings, but today is different, and I can't help but to notice how stunning she is in it. She looks so fair and dainty, like the true princess she is. Although, to be fair, her dainty looks hides the inner steel of the strongest person emotionally that I know.

She seems to shimmer in her gown, a pearl white with silver laced throughout. It bunches under her bust and releases in a water-like flow. Little caps adorn her shoulders and a tiara sits atop her head. I don't know how she did it, but she even managed to find sparkling jewels for her buns atop her head. She still has those silly rabbit ears, even after all these years, and she is even wearing them on her wedding day.

"You are gorgeous, Usagi" I gush and I spin her around to get a look at the back as well. She obviously isn't completely done, but the main parts are in and she looks like a bride. "I guess it is our turn to change."

Our dresses are all very similar to each other and Usagi's dress. They all bunch under the bust and spill down, but ours are cut off at the calf, instead of being full length. We do not have sleeve caps and instead are going strapless. Also, all four of ours are cotton-candy pink, with matching high-heels, of course. I managed to convince Usagi that I could wear ballet flats in the same style as the other's heels. I am already tall enough, thank you.

All the primping and pampering is done, and we are finally ready for this big day. I feel tears coming and I have to blink before they spill out and ruin the make-up.

Through-out the morning, people stopped in to with the bride luck. I kept the actually people seeing her down to a minimum, and I did not allow Chiba to pass, even though he came to visit three times. I felt a little like a body guard, just like old-times.

We all gathered up near the entrance, prepared to march down the aisle as once the music begins. I hear the hushed whispers inside the chapel, interested in seeing the bride. I close my eyes for moment, imagining a time when this is my wedding, when I am the one getting married to the man of my dreams. It is an intoxicating feeling, and I almost can't believe that Usagi has been able to go through all of this with very little drama.

The music starts up and we begin walking. First Ami will go, followed by Rei, then Minako, me, Luna, Artemis, and finally Usagi and Mr. Tsukino. I feel the music flow through me as I take one step in front of the other. All eyes are on us, and I feel my cheeks flame a little bit from all the stares, but I know Usagi will be getting it ten times worse that I did.

About halfway to the altar, I see Setsuna, sitting there with her date. The first surprising thing, beyond the fact that Setsuna has a date, is that he is a foreigner. He has long brown hair, even longer than mine. It is pulled back and braided. I can't quite make out his features, or his height, but something about him speaks to me, and I am curious about him.

Then I reach the altar and halt in position, and completely forget about any intriguing males I spotted. Only after I stopped, did I notice that the candles weren't lit, not a single one. Well, there is my thing that would go wrong at the wedding, and considering what can happen, that is very minor, and a relief.

The cats, in a way, if you didn't understand their importance, seemed almost comical walking up the aisles after the bridesmaids. They had a small pouch dangling from their mouths, containing the rings inside. They practically prance up to the altar and stand at attention at Chiba's feet.

Now it is Usagi's turn to come up the aisle. Everyone turns and watches her come up, but I sneak a peak back at Chiba. His well cut tuxedo -ha- makes him look dashing and handsome. He doesn't have that fidgeting problem that many other guys in tuxedos have. I wonder why that is. His face brightens up like a Christmas tree as he sees Usagi for the first time, it better be the first time, today. I am almost jealous of the love shinning there, but I really can't be anything but happy for them.

Usagi has a veil, but you can see her face shining through the thin fabric. Her cheeks are flush pink and she has the glow of a woman in love, as she should. It is amazing to see such love on such two opposite people: the bubbly, out-going girl and the introverted, studious man. Opposites really do attract.

I am afraid I sort of blank out for most of the words of the minister. While important, I just can't seem to concentrate on what is being said. I have never been the one for listening at rapt attention. Although I start paying attention again at the vows, because I remember helping, more like begging, pleading, and encouraging, Usagi and Chiba write them. Once they decided to write their own, they developed a severe case of writer's block.

"I pledge my love, devotion, and soul to you, for this life and the next, and even after that. My breath, my life, is yours. If we are apart or together, you are and shall always be my only love." I finally gave in and started crying as Usagi repeated the words back to him.

There was a brief pause and a slight laugh went through the crowd as they had some difficulty getting the rings out of the pouches. I ended up having to bend down and help Luna retrieve Chiba's ring to hand it to Usagi. Her gloved hands had trouble grasping little items.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"You may now kiss the bride." The kiss was short, but very sincere and passionate. I wonder if they kept it short because otherwise there might have been a scandal up here at the altar.

"I now present Chiba Mamoru, and Chiba Usagi, husband and wife." There was an applause that rippled through the crowd at that announcement. Usagi and Chiba leave the room, hand-in-hand. And that is it. The wedding is over. The most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed comes to a close just like that. Oh well, on to the party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

So, any guesses on the crossover? I thought I made it obvious, but sometimes my mind works in strange ways.

Please Review!


	3. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything in here.

Carpe Chance: Chapter 3: The Conversation

Actually, it wasn't straight to the party. The wedding party had to have the formal pictures taken. During that time, guests had to amuse themselves until the reception started. The day for taking the pictures was, of course, gorgeous. The landscape was immaculate and the sun was warm and bright, but not so bad where the males where sweating in their suits. I felt like I was witnessing a magical moment when they were posing together for their first pictures as husband and wife. It was that special.

I talked to the camera man, he promised the pictures in one month, with a review within two weeks to decide on the finals. Pretty generic stuff, but I wanted to make sure it got done, as Minako said before, I am in charge of today for a reason. Mainly, Usagi is a bit distracted, and with good cause.

The reception started off without a hitch. It was lively and everyone enjoyed the food. Well, I hope everyone did. The second it was mentioned that I made it, all I got was compliments from everybody, but honestly, who would criticize the food today, unless it was absolutely horrendous. I have a feeling even passable food would have been praise so not to bring down the mood. I personally thought the salmon steaks were a bit too spicy and the pasta's cream sauce wasn't thick enough. I kept my opinions to myself.

After dinner is the cutting of the cake. I think I am most excited about this part. I am so proud of my cake, and to have it in such a special setting, just makes me burst with joy. However, I can't really reveal my odd pride at contributing to this event.

The saying you can't have your cake and eat it, too, applies here. Some part of me wanted the cake to stay around forever. It was a symbol of all the time and effort I put into designing and making the thing. The whipped pink frosting, the layers of chocolate, cherry, and strawberry, the flowered tiers, and the bunny motifs that took me three days to make, and more than a couple of trials.

I think I have taken about 100 pictures already of the cake. That and them cutting it and feeding each other the pieces. It was my mark on the wedding, this most special wedding, and therefore, had the most meaning to me. I flip through the pictures on my camera as everyone else goes over to get their piece of cake. In the back of one of the images, I see that long-braid on the fascinating foreigner that was sitting next to Setsuna.

Instantly, I become alert, checking all parts of the room. I should have known he would be here as well, but it never crossed my mind. I have a fierce urge to talk to him, even though I wasn't sure I could talk to him. What if he doesn't speak Japanese? My language skills don't go beyond "hello" in any other language, despite my high school studies.

I do not see him, but I do remember that I wanted to speak to Setsuna anyway, so if I just head over towards her, maybe I can find him as well as answer my questions.

Setsuna is easier to spot, and I weave my way over to her, leaving my precious slice of cake, I retrieved after I put my camera away, alone at my seat.

"Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, hi, how are all of you?" I ask politely, inwardly trying to figure out how to talk to Setsuna privately without looking suspicious.

Setsuna answers my internal dilemma for me. "Makoto, it is great to see you. I actually have been wanting to talk to you. Would you mind coming over here for a moment?" She gestures away from the group with a graceful arch of her hand. It strikes me as how easy that was, and how worried I had been over nothing.

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you all later." I say to the rest.

"You better, Mako. And you also have to save me a dance." Haruka winks at me. Her absurd grin lets on to how much she is enjoying herself. Setsuna pauses for a second.

"Haruka, I am going to be taking up a lot of Makoto's time." I don't think that was a pun. But you never know; Setsuna might have a weird sense of humor favoring puns. "You might want to dance with her now, so you'll guarantee you have a chance."

Haruka gives a meaningful look at Michiru, my guess is asking for permission to not have the first dance with her. Michiru nods and I swept away in Haruka's arms.

I remember hearing once from Usagi that Haruka is a magnificent dancer, and I am not disappointed. She can lead with me barely noticing I am being led. Her adjustments are subtle but there. She can probably dance with anyone and make it look like they have been dancing together for years.

I feel my pink dress twirl and lift as she spins me around. While dancing is definitely not my favorite activity, especially considering the important conversation with Setsuna I want to have in the back of my mind, it is enjoyable, and I can pretend I am dancing with the man of my dreams, even if it is only Haruka in reality.

"Tell me, Mako, what are you going to talk to Setsuna about?" There is that devil smirk again, I wonder if she already knows.

"Well, if you recall, Setsuna wanted to talk with me. I don't know what it will be about." I conveniently don't mentioning my own issues to discuss. It might end up being a very long conversation.

"Come on, I know you know something. Setsuna has been so closed lipped, especially about that guy she brought. You have to tell me something." She was practically begging, and that is something Haruka never does. Who would have thought that Haruka is just being a gossip? Perhaps everybody has been taken over with alien personas and by default has made them love gossip. Although, I am probably not much better, I just take it all in and don't relay as much. "Michiru promised me we could get an Aston Martin if I figure out the mystery before it is revealed." Ah, that explains her intense interest. Sounds like a interesting challenge between those two. I wonder if it happens often.

"I'm sorry; you won't get anything from me."

"Oh well. I guess this dance is not a complete lost. I still get a chance to dance with a pretty girl." She winks at me and I blush. After all this time, she still makes comments to make me blush.

We finish the dance in pretty quickly after that, the light banter continues between us. She leads me back to their table where everyone is still waiting, including Setsuna, I notice she is tapping her foot, and not to the music. Setsuna nods at me and we quickly head off towards the side of the hall.

Setsuna and I find a secluded corner away from others and the speakers because those impeded talking, I had found out earlier. Setsuna jumps right in with no preamble. It sounded like she had been practicing what she was going to say for a while. "Makoto, I have been watching the time flow recently, and something has happened. I am not sure what it is, but you seem to be at the center of it. Do you have any idea what is going on?"

I feel a ripple of surprise go through me. This is a little more extreme than my uneasy feelings I was getting earlier. "I, Crystal Tokyo, I mean…" I stumble as I try to form coherent sentences. "I can't describe it, but recently I have been having feelings, intuitions, that maybe the future isn't Crystal Tokyo. Nothing I can say for sure, though. I haven't done anything." I added with my hands up. I am innocent.

Setsuna gives a look between a smile and exasperation. Like I didn't help her at all, but she appreciates my antics. Then a strong sigh follows. "Well, I don't know why, but you seem to have picked up on some… feelings about the time flow." All I can do is nod; maybe pretend that I understand her. "You saw my date here, right?"

This complete 180 completely throws me through a loop. Can Setsuna read minds? How did she broach both subjects I wanted to talk to her about without any prompting from me?

"Of course you saw him. I should have figured." I don't know exactly how she came to that conclusion or what she means, but I feel like I was just insulted. "He is the result of the time flow… disturbance." That doesn't sound good.

She launches back into explain time. "Time isn't a line, with point a to point z. Time isn't a circle. Time isn't dimensional with different pasts making different futures. Time isn't an hour glass. Time is all of that and more. Time is impossible to explain or imagine, and I don't know everything about it, but I was given guardianship of our Solar System's time."

"Wait, what? Our Solar System's time? What does that mean?" This was turning into something a lot more confusing than I originally imagined.

"Of course, our Solar System. You think there is only one guardian of time and it just happens to be in our Solar System? We are not that special, however, mine is one of the… oldest… of times and I have more power than your typical time guardian. Being a senshi helps."

She shakes her head as if to clear it. "That's not what is important. What is important is this… instance. Think of our time as a never-ending malleable river-noodle flowing in a river, with many other river-noodles in this huge river. We change, intermingle, loop back around, and merge all the time but always come out as our own noodle.

"Well, our noodle, Crystal Tokyo's noodle, merged with another noodle and won't separate. Two times became one, and has completely destroyed both futures. And now I have to try to fix it, but whatever I try hasn't been working. There is a power holding me back. I think you are the source of that power."

"Wha…? Me? How am I doing anything? I swear, I haven't touched anything that would be time-related, or that powerful." Again, the hands go up in a defenseless gesture. I pause for a second to think over the rest of it. "Noodle? Time is a noodle? That is one weird analogy, Setsuna."

"While a little strange, still seems work rather well, and I just ate a pasta dish." She then smiles calmly at me. That alone relieved me as much as anything else could. She wouldn't be smiling like that if she was pissed or planning on disemboweling me. "No, it isn't your fault, and it is at the subconscious level at best. But every time I "trace" the merge, I arrive upon two people, one from each time, you and my companion here tonight."

I am shaking my head, refusing to believe that it is possible my doubts were actually causing it to happen. I have heard of mind over matter, but this is beyond comprehension.

"I brought him to this time to try to fix what has been going on but haven't had much success. I am hoping you two will meet each other and the problem will resolve itself." Well, I can't argue with that logic, can I?

"So who is this date I am supposed to meet?"

"Duo Maxwell, at your service."

*******************************************************************

Author's Notes: Hello Everyone. Hope you all had a great New Year. First, I hope you like the crossover character. If you don't recognize him or where he is from, don't worry about it, since that is necessary for the story.

Second, I am writing this story with the idea that Makoto's POV would be in Japanese and that it is being "translated" into English for English speakers. Therefore, I dropped all references to Japanese words or phrases that are common with anime/manga fanfiction, such as -chan, -san, etc.

Third, please review, I really want to know if this is love/hated/ok/whatever. Thank You.


	4. The Compatibility Check

Sorry for the long delay. On with the chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing.

"Duo Maxwell, at your service." I spin at the voice behind me. It's deep and strong, but thankfully, also in Japanese. "I am a god of death back home, but here I am just a bum living off of Setsuna's charity. Although it is not my fault, I didn't choose to leave my death god status." He smirks and salutes. Instantly I am intrigued all over again. He then grabs my hand, kisses the back of it, and gives a flourished bow a thespian would approve of. I gasp and pull my hand away. He surprised me, to say the least.

"Hello, I am Kino Makoto. Nice to meet you." I give a polite and proper bow, emphasizing the way a Japanese person would greet someone. I don't know why, but I had the feeling it might be fun, that somehow doing the exact opposite of him might aggravate him in someway. I wasn't disappointed. His faces screwed up as he studied me, looking for who knows what.

"You are Makoto, eh? Setsuna has told me a lot about you. She says we are the reasons freaky things started happening at home, and the reason that I am here." I want to grit my teeth at him referring to me as Makoto, but I foreigners usually use personal names instead of family names when addressing each other, so I let is slide. It is not worth it to get uppity about that. Besides, I think Usagi started shortening my name to Mako the first day we met. Maybe it was just the way he said it, instead of asking.

Also, you can't say he isn't blunt. "I haven't heard a thing about you. This is the first time I heard about any of this." I wave my hand around, trying to indicate "this."

Maxwell looks suspiciously at Setsuna. "You haven't told her anything until today? That is not really fair. You aren't being nice, Setsuna. You really should look into being polite like Makoto, here, with her perfect bow." He crosses his arms over his chest and puffs up. I can't help it; I feel a giggle bursting through at his antics. He looks like a little kid pouting when he does that. I try to stifle it behind my hand.

He catches my laugh and quirks an eyebrow at me. Setsuna pretends she doesn't notice. "Makoto is one of the most mature people I know. She is strong and is capable of handling anything, and I have the utmost confidence she can handle this with calm even with limited and recent information." Setsuna took on slightly haughty air when she said this. I guess she didn't appreciate his antics as much as I did, and apparently she has to have been dealing with them for a while now. Although I warmed at the praise, some of did fill me with a bit of dread. That sounded ominous.

"Uh, Setsuna, is there something else you are not telling me?" She gets a look in her eye, one that I would almost describe as sheepish, but Setsuna would never be sheepish about anything.

"Makoto, yes, you see, when I was able to move Maxwell to this time, a few days later, I discovered that he cannot go back. I have been housing him for the past few days. However, I have to go back to the gate soon. With it being as unstable as it is, I cannot chance leaving it unsupervised for much longer."

I think I could see where this is heading.

"I need you to house Maxwell." She finally said after a brief pause. She looks at me expectantly. I am not sure what kind of reaction she is expecting. If it was anyone but Setsuna, I could almost expect this to be some sort of joke. But this is Setsuna, and so that would mean she is serious about this. So she is looking for an affirmative answer.

I notice Maxwell looking at me out of the corner of my eye, watching for my reaction. I am trying to figure out what just happened. I try to answer Setsuna, but my next words are complete and total nonsense, ending in the sound "guh."

Setsuna is quick to pounce on my hesitant answer. "He could be a working-tenant, like the one you have right now, Ichi-something. You have the space right?"

"Ichirou," I say absentmindedly. My fist word in while, but at least it seems like I haven't completely lost the ability to talk.

"Great. Please take care of me, new land-lady!" He throws an arm around my shoulder and I jump in the embrace. His arm and warm and muscular, and it feels good, but at the same time, body contact isn't common, so it feels strange, too. His attitude is going to drive me insane, one way or another.

I give him my harshest stare.

"You have to kick that death glare up a notch if you want to intimidate me. I have seen the deadliest." He chuckles, as if he just said a joke. For a second, I thought I saw another emotion flash in his eyes, but it is gone before I can read it.

"I have not agreed that you will be staying with me." I finally declare, and shrug off his arm.

"I'm hurt, I a really am. I have no place, no identification, nothing, and you would just throw me out into the street?" Cue the fake puppy-dog eyes, and the hands clenched in front of the heart.

"I am not throwing you out into the street!" The thought being responsible for anyone out of the street doesn't sit well with me. Homelessness is worse than being on your own.

Setsuna is quick to jump back in after my inflamed statement, sensing my weakening resolve and going in for the kill. "Makoto, listen. It really is ideal. You have the space to house someone else; you can give him a job without the paperwork; and you two need to spend some time together to see if we can work out the time problems."

"Please, Makoto? I promise to be on my best behavior." The puppy-dog eyes are still there, but this time accompanied with praying hands, and I would bet a wagging tail if he actually had one to accompany the eyes. I give him another harsh stare, sizing him up one last time before I spoke.

"Somehow, I doubt that is very good behavior." I heave a great big sigh, for dramatics of course. "Alright. He can stay with me, but only if you can check in regularly, Setsuna, to see if we can fix this. I don't want to be in this situation forever." Now him voluntarily living with me, I might like to see. Even with his childish antics, I still find him fascinating. Hell, I even find his childish antics fascinating, if frustrating. What is wrong with me? Childish antics are not fascinating.

"Great. Let's dance to celebrate." He quickly grabs my hand and pulls me over to the dance floor.

"Wait… hold on a second." I try to pull my hand away, but he has none of that. He whips me around takes both of my hands as we stand flush together. I really didn't use all of my strength to fight him; that would have been suspicious, seeing how I am exceptionally strong. I noticed, though, that he wasn't using all of his, either, and he is awfully strong as well.

"I saw you dancing earlier with that other guy, so I know you can dance." He begins to sway to the music and pulls me along with him. Was that jealousy in his voice? It can't be; we just met. I think I am starting to imagine things.

"Just because I can dance, doesn't mean I want to dance with you." Although that is precisely what I am doing, and enjoying it. His grip is firm, but not hurtful. He knows what he is doing and is gliding along nicely. He is much better than some people I have danced before, they seem to bounce when they dance and grip my hands like vice.

"That really hurts." He pouts, again. "But it is still fun, right?" He spins me around amazingly fast. I loose my balance and am about to fall when he purposely trips me to catch me in a dip. After my vision clears, I glare at him again. To tell him without words how much I did not like that.

His laugh is strong and loud, a real happy laugh. "See, fun!" He rights me and we continue to swirl around. The more we dance, the more obvious it is that he is very good at this, just as good as Haruka, maybe even better. I feel myself relaxing as we continue our steps.

There is a bit of silence while I tried to think of something to say. I am going to be with living with this guy, I should be quizzing him for every detail, but all attempts at a conversation just don't come out. "You're very good at dancing." I end up saying. I know it is probably the lamest line ever, but I couldn't help it. I blanked on everything else.

"For a while, back home, I had to go to all of these fancy balls. I had to learn for survival." He gives me a wink. I am beginning to wonder if he can say any sentence with complete seriousness or if he accompanies everything with a smirk or wink.

"You had to?" Most people don't have to go to balls. I can't imagine many situations where he would have to. It sounds interesting. Again, I am being sucked into him and am fascinating by anything. I am not even paying attention to anyone else around me. I am usually checking out all of the guys when I go into large groups of people.

"Sure did. Had to protect the princess." Was he joking? Did he actually have to defend a princess? That almost seems absurd, but I had to protect a princess as well, so it is possible. Also, there may be an abundance of princesses in his time, who knows. I am keenly interested and want him to continue.

"A princess? That sounds fancy."

"Eh, I guess it was fancy. She didn't know she was a princess until she was a teenager, so she didn't exactly act like one, but she still had a lofty title, and needed protecting when she went dancing at fancy balls. Me and my partner usually went along as guard duty, but since she didn't want us to act like secret agents, we had to dance."

"Well, I never had to go to balls, but I do remember sneaking into one once. My friends and I were investigating something, I don't even remember what, when but we snuck in. I remember thinking it was like a fairy tale in there; it was so surreal." Somewhere in the back of my mind, I notice that the music stopped and different song is starting up, but we kept right on dancing, and talking.

He is grinning again. I think I shall call it the shit-eating-grin. It is just so wide and obnoxious. His eyes are twinkling as well. Or that could have just been the lighting. They are such a strange color a blue so bright that they are almost purple. I wonder if eyes even came in that color, or if he was using contacts.

"Are those color contacts?" I can be a little blunt as well.

I pulled him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Born with them, never needed contacts, color or otherwise. Why do you ask?"

"It is just an unusual color, I was wondering if they were real."

"Real as anything." What a strange reply. It almost sounds philosophical, in a way. But any philosophical possibilities are ruined by his grin.

"I guess." What else can you say to that?

"Makoto," he has gotten all serious on me. I no longer have to wonder if he can be serious. His intensity is so severe; I almost wish he would go back to the laughing jokester. "I am sorry for putting you out by living with you. I think what Setsuna says makes sense, but if you really can't stand to live with me, I won't force you."

"I agreed because I wanted to. It may not be the best situation, but if I didn't want you living with me, you wouldn't be." I almost hated how serious the conversation has gotten. Luckily, it doesn't seem to last long with Maxwell. It is almost as he doesn't want to be serious and is purposely upbeat. It doesn't seem to last long? I am thinking like I know him when I have only danced two or three dances with the guy? I am falling fast and hard, and he is coming to live with me. I couldn't predict a more torturous plan for myself if I tried.

He is already back to being the cheerful person. "Well, now that that is settled, how do we get home?"

"Oh crap." Not the best of replies.

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear." I don't get a chance to reply because he puts me in another fast spin. I think he is doing those on purpose, because they really mess with my equilibrium and I have to hold on tighter when it is done.

"Not exactly oh crap. I just forgot about tonight. I am sort of in charge, so I have to stay behind and help make sure everything is taking care of." I scour up my face at the thought. Attending parties is fun, cleaning up after them is not. "It isn't exactly something you want to stay around for, but I you can't really go off on your own if you don't know where I live."

He gives a casual shrug while dancing. "I don't mind staying around, or even helping out. As I said, I learned to dance as survival, most of the time I was at parties to work." I should mention that he did an odd little hip swivel when he said "learn to dance." It was absolutely ridiculous, and I had to stifle my laugh.

"You should let the laugh out. You look good when you laugh." He starts laughing at my expression, I assume. "And you look hilarious when you are startled." I manage to let go of his hand for a second to slap his arm. It was half-hearted, to say the least. It provokes another laugh from him. It is such an addicting sound.

He twirls me around the dance floor for a little bit longer, until the end of the fourth song, I think. "My cake!" I exclaim with a sudden enthusiasm that startles him.

"You're cake?" One eyebrow goes up to accompany the question.

"I left my slice of cake at my seat and forgot all out it. I really wanted that piece of cake. If someone has swiped it, they will pay." Just thinking about not having a chance to eat my cake had my veins boiling, especially after all that work I had put into it. I hurriedly rush off the dance floor, towards my previous seat. There, in all of its glory, sat my lone piece of cake. I heave a sigh of relief after I sit down with my slice unmolested. I am about to dig in with gusto when I notice Maxwell has not left my side.

"Did you get cake?" I ask.

"Nope. Setsuna rushed me off to meet you before I had a chance." He is pouting, now.

It almost hurt me to be nice, but I was a little to blame for him missing getting his piece. I had to do it. "Do you want some of mine?"

"Just a bite, if you wouldn't mind" He leans forward so that our noses are almost touching. "I would really like to taste the cake that gets you all worked up like that." I feel my whole body blushing at that. The words themselves weren't very suggestive, but it was how he said them, with a low, almost sultry voice.

With as much pomp and circumstance as I can manage, I slowly slice off a generous piece of the cake with my fork. I am about to hand it over to him when he opens his mouth. Hesitant just a bit, I look around to see if anyone is watching, before I maneuver the fork and the cake into is mouth.

I watch his face intently as he eats the cake. I really want to know how he, and others, think about the cake. His eyes are closed and he appears to be savoring it. There is a moment when he swallows, and then he groans slightly. "That is some great cake, Makoto." He leans back towards me and whispers the words. I can feel myself flush at the compliment.

I don't think I will look at cake the same way ever again.


	5. The Crush

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! RL happened. I hope you enjoy the next chapter or Carpe Chance. Please Review. And as always, I don't own anything.

I hear my cursed alarm go off at 5, just like it is supposed to. I am very tempted to smash the thing and curl back under the covers. I settle for pressing the snooze button and sleeping another five minutes. Five *seconds* later, it goes off again. Well, at least it feels like five seconds later, but looking at the clock confirms it waited 5 minutes and it is now 5:05am. I toss off the covers and pull myself out of bead.

It takes a couple of hours to get ready to open the shop in the morning, and I need to make sure the cakes and coffee is ready before I do. The doors open at 7, no exception. I have to shower, dress, apply make-up, start cooking, and finish some cooking before then. Normally, the early hours are not a problem, and I do have pre-batter I worked on the day before, but last night was long, and I only got to sleep a few hours ago.

"Ichirou, Maxwell," I call up to the third floor, "You have to get up to help me this morning." I hear nothing from them, but really didn't expect them to wake-up yet. Maxwell stayed up later than I did, and Ichirou has always been something of a bad morning person.

A quick shower and change fifteen minutes later wakes me up. I start brewing a couple pots of coffee. I am not sure how many customers to expect today, with everything being weird because of missing yesterday, but I put one more pot out than usual, just in case.

No matter how tired I am today, last night was so worth it. After the cake, Setsuna took Maxwell away for a bit. I am not sure about what, but I think she might have been scolding him. I am glad that it wasn't me. I ended up dancing with a couple of different guys, I even danced with Seiya and Taiki. I danced with Shingo as well, but nether of us were really into it. We were just doing that to be polite. At the end, I noticed I was comparing all of them to Maxwell, and he was the best dancer, in my opinion.

The festivities went until about midnight, when the bride and the groom were whisked away for their honeymoon. They are going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Isn't that romantic? It almost didn't happen. Usagi had filled out her application for her passport but then left it on her desk and forgot about it. She was almost too late when she turned it in to the agency. She received her passport last week; things were really tense until it arrived.

Maxwell was back in my company by then, and I am glad that no one noticed or said anything about it. I really didn't want to be grilled by Minako then about my new date, or if I stole Setsuna's date. I helped clean up the place and made sure the catering, band, and priest were paid. Once everything was in order, Maxwell and I left around 1 in the morning. I had to take a taxi back, because the trains and buses stopped working. Luckily, that got us back around 1:30.

Unfortunately, I didn't crawl into bed because I had to set Maxwell up. I showed him to the third floor and the spare room up there. There is a kitchenette, a bathroom, a toilet room, a small tatami room, Ichirou's room, and the spare room. I open the closet and am about to pull out his futon when I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Makoto, you look about ready to drop," he tells me. "I can make my own bed. How about you go to sleep?"

He is all serious again, but I really am not thinking about that at the moment. All I can feel or think about is his warm hand on my shoulder. It is just a casual contact, but it has a big effect on me. "Uhh, yeah." I am able to get out. "I'll do that. Good-night."

"Good-night, Mako." And just so he isn't completely out of character, he blows me a kiss. I don't even have the energy to frown at him for it.

I check my alarm to make sure it is set, and promptly pass out when I reached my bed. Now, three hours later, I am back up and ready to start my new day.

I am up to my elbows in cake batter when Maxwell comes downstairs, stretching and yawing and looking utter delicious. I really have to stop thinking of him like that.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. You are up early," I say, ignoring the fact that I purposely attempted to wake him this morning when I got up.

"I am a light sleeper. You have to be lot quieter than calling up the stairs if you want me to stay asleep."

"Ha ha. Even with that, I wasn't expecting you to really get up. You couldn't have had more than three hours."

He stretches again, and I see his shirt, wherever he got it from, ride up and expose some skin along his stomach. "You got about the same amount of sleep I did." He tells me through a yawn. I almost don't hear him because I am distracted by the stomach. It is a six-pack; I think I am drooling.

He notices I don't answer him and winks at me when I focus back on his face. He knows where I was staring at. I blush slightly as I realized he did it on purpose. He is flirting with me, or something. I decide to ignore it. "If you are going to help, wash your hands and start mixing those ingredients on the counter together." It is a habit I developed with Ichirou. I am always telling him to wash his hands before he does anything. He just never remembers otherwise. I think it might be a guy thing.

We are working for about 20 or so minutes when Ichirou comes down to join us. "Morning Ichirou."

"Morning…" He is barely awake and is still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I think this is the first time he notices Maxwell, and his eyes go big as he stares.

"This is Duo Maxwell. Setsuna asked if he could stay with us for a bit as a favor and he has promised to help around the shop. Maxwell, this is Suzuki Ichirou, he is my tenant and works at the shop with me." They both give each other very tight greeting and a bow. I almost can feel tension in the air, but I have no clue where it is coming from. I decided to ignore it for now. No good could come of having me try to confront the tension.

"Ichirou, could you clean and set up the front of the shop to get it ready for opening."

"Yes, ma'am" He stiffly walks off towards the front.

"Don't forget the bathroom," I call after him. I am standing there confused while he walks off, leaving the batter unattended. He never uses politer speech with me. I usually get a "yeah" or a grunt before I get a "Yes, ma'am." Strange. I shake myself out of my musings. This is no time for delay, I have to get the shop ready to open.

"You okay?" Maxwell asks me.

"Wha? Oh yeah, I am fine, just having a strange day." I stare pointedly at him, letting him know just why I am having a strange day. He laughs and we get back to work.

Everything goes smoothly up until seven when I have to open the doors. I am walking up to the front when I see that there are people waiting outside to get in. That surprises me. Normally, if there is an early person, it is Mrs. Yamaguchi and that is only on Thursdays. "Start working on extras, boys, we have a line here already," I call over my shoulder as I head towards the door. This could potentially be a very bad thing if I run out early on in the day. I should stop thinking negative, this could be a great thing, right? So many customers can't be a bad thing.

I unlock the door and usher everyone inside with a smile. Eight people in all were standing in front of my little shop waiting to get in. I really hope that is a good omen and not something that will blow up in my face.

"Welcome. Good morning Ms. Ueno." I say to the last customer as she strolls in.

"Good Morning, Ms. Kino. Quite a crush you have here this morning." She tells me. I smile at that, like I didn't know before she told me, or something.

"Having customers is always good." I say, rather diplomatically, if I do say so myself.

Now she gets a gleam in her eye, it almost scares me, in a non-scary type of way. "Do you know why your shop has become so popular?" She already knows the answer, I can tell. I think she is getting a little bit of joy about being able to tell me something so special. "It is because of this." She holds up a wedding magazine. Of course there is a bride and something about dresses covering most of the cover, but one of the little articles reads "A Hidden Find: Good Friends Make a Wedding," which is circled with red pen.

I ask to see it and open the magazine to the marked page, Ms. Ueno really prepared for this. Inside there is an article, written by Honda Yuki about Usagi's wedding and me. I remember meeting Honda, he was talking to someone at the hotel when I originally made reservations there. He was a nice man and although I thought he was a little strange for asking me a whole lot of questions, I didn't think much more of it. After we met, I remember twice he came by the shop and got some cake and coffee and we chatted. I can't remember any of it now, but that is probably where he got all of his information.

It is a two page article, with random wedding images that didn't have anything to do with Usagi's wedding yesterday. From the looks of it, they wouldn't have had the time to take the pictures and then print the article today. The story isn't about Usagi's wedding, but more about the preparations and how her friends, mainly me, had helped immensely during the process to make it easier on Usagi. Near the end, it also mentions that I would be doing the cake and floral for the party because I own a cake a flower shop "that is beyond delicious and charming in every aspect." I felt my chest swell up with pride at the words.

"Wow," I said as I scanned the article. "This is… amazing." I was finally able to say. I think there is something wrong with my brain, recently as it seems that I have been having trouble talking. "Thank you so much for showing me this." I tell Ms. Ueno. She positively beams at me. I think that is why she was so excited to share the news.

I can't do anything really special to celebrate, but I can do this. "Thank you everyone for coming. As a celebration of this early morning information, a cup of free coffee or tea for everyone…oh, and one flower." I say to the small crowd. There is applause at my statement.

"Maxwell, Ichirou, help out the customers as much as you can. I am going in back to start making more cakes. If this morning turn-out is any indication of the rest of the day, we are going to need a lot. Maxwell, ask Ichirou if you have any questions. Come get me if neither of you can answer." I walk off to the kitchen area with my head high. Bless that amazing man Honda. I will have to personally thank him for the article. It was just the boost my quaint little shop needed.

I think that boost my little shop needed was a blessing and a curse at the same time. It was the busiest day I had ever seen at my shop, and I was so grateful to have Maxwell's help this day. Maybe it was divine province or something that had him start working on the very day I needed help. I close the door at 4 o'clock precisely and collapse wearily into a chair. I feel my feet aching from being on them all day, and heave a sigh as I elevate them onto another chair. I am so exhausted from all that work, I did not hear the boys approach until they were right next to me.

"Kino," Ichirou begins, "are you okay?"

"You look a little worn." Maxwell agrees with him.

"I'll be fine, just give me a sec and we can take inventory for tomorrow." I am not quite sure what happened after that. Things get a little fuzzy. I know I drifted in an out of sleep for a bit, because when I could still hear noises, but I woke up to darkness outside, and my foot being rubbed. I groan as I opened my eyes, and see Maxwell kneeling at my feet.

"Max… wha… What are you doing?"

"Ichirou and I did all cleaning of the shop. Ichirou went to get supplies like flour for tomorrow, since he knows what type you need, etc. I am here to wake you up, in the nicest way possible." That little twinkle in his eye is back. He digs into my sole pretty hard with his knuckle and I let out another groan.

"That feels wonderful." I manage. I let my eyes fall closed again as I take in the pleasure and pain from having my sore feet rubbed. I am wondering if Maxwell should become a masseuse for living, he certainly would have a lot of customers.

"Ah-ah. You aren't allowed to fall asleep again." Then again, maybe he shouldn't become a masseuse; silence is a necessity for them. I glare at him through slit lids. He just laughs at me. "You need to stay awake. Talk to me, it'll keep you up." His voice had a whimsical quality about it. It pulled things from my brain that I'm not even sure I wanted to share.

"I met Usagi over ten years ago now. I was in my first year of high school when I got transferred to hers for fighting, never mind that it was in self-defense…" I go on, sharing some stories, but neglecting the whole defender of the planet and princess part. Even as exhausted as I was, I knew I shouldn't be talking about that. I explained Chibiusa by saying she was Usagi's younger cousin. Luna and Artemis were "foreigners" and most of the girls have very active imaginations.

"Thanks Mako. You are a good story teller." His smile is tamer, more sincere now. I wave it off.

"Bah, I don't even know what I am saying, I am so tired." I yawn, just to prove my point.

He leans in and his face gets very close to mine, centimeters separating our noses. "Maxwell, I… " I am cut off my his lips on mine. It is a warm and tentative kiss, hesitant. Nothing like I am expecting from this brash and bold man. It is slow, though; slow and thorough and wonderful. After an eternal minute, he pulls away from me. His eyes are bright, sparkling and filled with warmth.

"Mako… I," Just then, Ichirou comes back, carrying supplies and dinner.

"I'm back!" He calls out in a sing-song voice.

"Welcome back." I tell him, as I try to gain my composure. I just kissed a guy, and I have only known him for a day!


	6. The Competition

Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Carpe Chance

Chapter 6: The Competition

Nothing happened for the next couple of days. It was like the kiss never happened, and Maxwell easily integrated into working with us. I was almost afraid to lose him when he goes back home, which he has to do. It will be hard to find a worker such as him. He is a mix between hard work and an easy smile. He can haul any load but at the same time has an easy personality that brings smiles to all of the customers.

With the extra labor, I found myself not as exhausted at the end of the past few days. That could also be due to the fact that I also have a lot less work now that I no longer have to help plan a wedding. I found myself having the energy to go running again or martial arts exercises at the near-by gym when before I would have just passed out after work. Just today, a customer remarked that while my smile is always bright, it has gotten brighter in the past few days.

Today, I decided to do some running. I am getting on my running shoes when I hear Maxwell coming down the stairs. "Where are you going?" He crossed his arms and put his hip against the door frame, making a very attractive picture.

"I was going to take a run." I finish tying my sneaker and stand up and brush imaginary dust off myself.

"Think I could come with you? I used to do a lot of running and stuff, but recently… yeah." That is accompanied with a shrug. I am *this* close to tell him that it is obvious that he did stuff. I withheld the urge, though.

"You could, although I don't know about how you feel about running barefoot, or in those." I am nodding towards his only pair of shoes, casual slip-ons and definitely not suitable for running.

"I totally forgot about that," accompanies a self-smack to the head. "I don't supposed I could borrow a pair." He is eyeing Ichirou's sets of shoes near the door.

"I don't think he would mind. What size are you?"

"Uhhh… I am not sure. What are sizes here?"

"Oh… OH! I forgot about that. It is in centimeters." Of course people from other worlds/times wouldn't have the same shoe measuring system. "Do you know what centimeters are?" It is an interesting question to have to ask, but I honestly do not know. Maybe they measure things differently.

"Yeah, luckily enough," brief pause while I assume he is calculating in his head, "I am about 31 centimeters."

"Your feet are big," was the first thing out of my mouth and I instantly regret it. How could I have made such a stupid mistake like pointing out something like that? I hated it when people pointed out how big I am, and it happens often. They never mean any harm, and I doubt they are talking about fat, just general height and muscular stature. I rush my hands over my mouth. "I am so sorry, that was rude of me," I say through my hands.

He doesn't seem to take offense. In fact, he starts laughing rather loudly and I feel my face heating up in a blush. "Don't worry about it," he tells me. "I guess I do have big feet. I never really thought about it before. Feet are just feet. But does that mean that I can't get shoes?"

I shake my head. "No, not at this time of night, and you can't borrow Ichirou's either." I was a little disappointed at this turn of events. I was about to apologize when an idea came to me. I brightened so instantly that was almost literally like a little light bulb went off in my head. "If you want to do… stuff, though. I sometimes head over to the local gym. During the day, the master does lessons in Judo, but he allows some people to use it in the evening for general martial arts practice. I usually spend some time there doing basic routines in karate, judo, and jiu-jitsu and some rounds with a punching bag. No shoes necessary." I almost winked at him; I think he is really starting to rub off on me.

His eyes light up at the opportunity. "You mean it? It wouldn't be too much of a hassle?" His excitement reminds me of a cross between a puppy and small child, all anxious and hyper.

"Sure, just go throw on something you would be comfortable in. I'll wait here." I tell him. I blink and he is gone. I guess exercise is just that exciting for him. He is back down before 5 minutes have passed, in a borrowed t-shirt and athletic shorts.

"Let's go!" I think I am more exciting than the situation calls for, but who cares. This will give me a good look at him working out, even if he is in an ugly, baggy t-shirt and shorts. "Did you work out often back home?" I quickly debated locking up, and decided to because Ichirou would never hear it if someone decided to walk in.

"It was part of my job to be in shape, so I worked out every day after work. This has almost seemed like a vacation to me." So he should be in great shape, and so far, I think I can see that. I hope to see more.

"I used to work out a lot, myself, until wedding plans started, I think. It has been nice to get back to it."

"It shows… I mean, you have a good body… I mean…" He's extremely flustered that I can't help smiling at him. Maybe I should be insulted, but honestly, his stumbling around his words like that is so unlike him and cute in a way that I can't be mad at him.

"Thanks. And it is obvious you work out a lot as well." I wink at him and the most amazing think happens, he starts turning really red, a bright cherry color. Wow. I made him blush with my comment. I had teased the teaser, and it was remarkably easy. I think I can see why he does it so much, it is very addictive. Plus, his blush is so adorable.

"This gym isn't that special. It is mostly used for martial arts and sparing, so it isn't like there is any equipment to work with, besides some training weapons. There are also a set of three punching bags off in the corner. If you want to go running, you can always do laps around the place."

"I am not sure. I mean, I can run or used the punching bag, but I would like to get something else in. How are you at sparring?"

"I can do some sparring, although I have not been trained with any weapons, so I am limited." I like where this is going.

"Would you mind sparing with me some? I really don't use weapons in sparring either, although I can fire a gun, but I don't think that counts."

"For sparring, no. I think it would be over very quickly if people practiced with guns." I had that image of those old American Western movies playing in my head, where the people stand apart and shoot at each other. One always goes down. I try imaging that at the gym, but it doesn't quite work.

"Okay, we're here." The building itself isn't that impressive. There is a simple hand-painted sign that declares it Aoyama's Gym, with smaller letterings saying Judo training available. "Excuse us!" I call into the building as I open the door. "Mr. Aoyama? It's Kino and a friend." I hear some shifting of things is the back room.

"Ms. Kino? Come in, come in. And who is your friend?" Mr. Aoyama calls from somewhere in the back. He is probably in his late 50's. With his martial arts practice, he has the strength and agility of probably a 30 year old. The only thing that gives away his proper age is his short graying hair and the wrinkles he got from constantly being in the sun as his tan skin suggests.

"His name is Maxwell Duo. He is the new foreigner I hired." Maxwell shoots me a look for speaking before he has a chance. Maybe he thinks it is rude for me to introduce him like that.

"Ah, the new guy? I heard about him from Ms. Yamamoto. She told me, quote, a fine young man as fit as any you ever seen. Go ahead as use the gym as you like. I am just back here cleaning up and organizing, so I'll be a while."

"Thank you!" I call out and then say to Maxwell, "Sorry for not giving you a chance to introduce yourself. I figure if you tried to Mr. Aoyama likes to talk, especially to new people. If you had introduced yourself, he would have come out here and we would have a million questions, and never had a chance to actually do exercise. This way we can get going right away."

He gives a ridiculous pout. "Ok, I forgive you, but you owe me."

"Only if you beat me at sparring," is my quick comeback.

"Agreed."

Things start out very slow. We take the time to run around a bit and stretch. It is nice to have a partner when stretching; it allows me to get a fuller stretch, especially in the back and legs. After, we warm up with jabs and kicks to the air. Finally we actual start sparring.

I use the term sparring loosely. Mostly, we are feeling each other out, seeing what the other person can do. I throw a punch; he blocks. He aims a kick; I block. We parry back and fourth, watching each other, trying to find weaknesses. I am having trouble finding his. Maxwell is very good. He keeps his body tight and in control. All of his motions are precise and without excess. This wasn't what I was expecting. I expected someone of Maxwell's temperament and energy to use that to his advantage, to exhaust the other person with excessive attacks, instead of this controlled precision.

Gradually, we start picking up speed as we begin to target openings. Quite a ways into the match and there is no clear leader. I mean, there is the fact that I could just over-power him with my abilities, but why would I want to do that? I wanted to spar, not to beat the crap out him with the supernatural.

Our dance continues, and it does fell like a dance. In our short time together, I have learned to read him and we are almost moving in sync with each other, instead of just parries and counter parries. I have had friendly fights before, but none of those have ever been as graceful as ours. Before I realize how it happened, we are as full speed and using nearly full-strength force. Our breathing is heavy and sweat is starting to drip, but my focus is only upon Maxwell. I am impressed on how we just keep dancing; I almost wish I had an outside view of us. It would be something to see, I am sure.

I feel myself slacking a bit, and Maxwell quickly takes the opportunity to take me down. It is over in an instant. A quick blocked punch followed by a leg-sweep has me on the ground, panting. It was too fast for me to comprehend and left me wondering how I got there.

"Hey, Mako! It looks like I beat you." The smirk is back, but it lost some of its effectiveness among the labored breathing. He plops down next to me and lies down as well. I think we lay there for a good ten minutes or so before I have enough energy to get up.

"Eh, I need a rematch. Anyway, what do I owe you?" I sit up, but don't attempt to stand, yet. I watch his chest rise and fall as he is still breathing heavily. I never noticed before, but I wonder if having these extra abilities extends to normal things like breathing and recovery and such. Can I hold my breath for longer? Are my lungs bigger?

Why am I thinking such things? Ami is the one that knows all. She is the smart one that likes to ask questions. I am… not. I know I am not dumb, but I not by any stretch smart, either. I know my role as a sailor soldier, and it was to be the front line, to serve and protect. It sounds like a military campaign slogan I've heard somewhere before, but it is true, despite its origins. I need to stop getting philosophical; I have enough to worry about without adding to it.

"Hmmm… what do you owe me?" I want to choke the answer out of him as he pauses, humming. He puts his hand to his chin, stroking it. I guess to indicate that he is thinking. There is a big moment where he opens his mouth to speak. I lean closer towards him. He shuts his mouth. This little stunt happens a few more times before, finally, "I'll let you know when I decide." I blink and lean back, away from him, realizing I had gotten extremely close every time I leaned in more.

I answer that the only way I know how, by smacking him upside the head for his ridiculous answer.

"Idiot," although there isn't much anger in my voice, if any.

That starts him laughing. It is a big belly laugh that has me giggling, too. We sit there for some time, just laughing. Well, I am sitting. He still hasn't risen from his lay-down position. It has been awhile since I had relaxed and just…laughed. It hasn't been that I am not enjoying life or having fun, but I have been so caught up with work and worrying that I really haven't had a chance to let go and truly enjoy myself. I think Maxwell might have been on the same thought pattern.

"You don't laugh often do you, Makoto." He says to me between breaths, as his laughter dies down enough for him to talk. "You should more often. I really like your laugh." His eyes are twinkling with humor still, but there is genuine warmth behind them. I believe that he is serious.

"Thanks." I tell him. "I used to laugh more often. Before… work." I keep it as simple as possible. There is no reason to go into complicated details that would result in me lying. And it really was work that started all of this. After we battled Sailor Galaxia, we didn't just stop fighting. Remember Sailor Venus was Sailor V, a crime-fighting vigilante at first. We began doing that, fighting ordinary crimes at night.

At that time, I was still in high school, so it wasn't that much of a burden. It wasn't until after high school, that the burden became much heavier. I remember going weeks at a time with only a few hours of sleep, scraping by here and there just so I could afford everything. Minako was the one to step in and probably saved us all. She noticed how tired we were all becoming. I was not the only one having problems. She issued an official statement to the police that week, stating that we were overextending ourselves as vigilantes and that we were "retiring."

It was strange at first, not going out and "punishing bad guys," but we had to draw the line somewhere. The world worked without us for generations, it could do so again until Crystal Tokyo, was the logic behind it. Besides, we had Usagi's wedding to plan. And that was going to take up enough time as it is.

Maxwell noticed my musings. "Mind sharing what you are thinking?"

I was saved from answering when Aoyama came out of the storeroom.

"Ah, Kino! And your friend, Mak-ser, was it?"

"Maxwell," I answer without thinking.

Mr. Aoyama speaks up before Maxwell can become offended at us talking over him again. "Shame on you, Kino," Aoyama tells me, "I never knew you were one of those women who dated foreign men. You should find a Japanese man and marry him." Surprise is not a big enough word to describe how I feel right now. Maybe shock?

"Umm… Mr. Ao…"

"I never understood young females today and their obsession with foreign men. There are plenty of perfectly acceptable young Japanese men out there. If you want to marry, why don't you look into an arranged-marriage interview? Young women today, always obsessing over foreign men, especially Americans. Where is he from, anyway?"

"Mr. Aoyama," Maxwell stands up and faces the man, and is considerable taller than Aoyama, "while you have the rights to your opinions, you are embarrassing Makoto. Please stop." It would have been a more polite request if there wasn't such menace in his voice, and his first weren't clenched at his side.

I am able to slip into the conversation. "Mr. Aoyama, Maxwell understands Japanese just fine. You don't have to talk to me." I know it is a little late, but it was what I have been trying to say for a bit, now. I think there may be a slight smirk on my lips from the pale look Mr. Aoyama, it is rather funny, after all.


	7. The Complications

A/N I am so sorry for delaying this update! There's no good excuse. Please forgive me. Also, please comment on the story.

Standard Disclaimer. I don't own a thing.

Carpe Chance: Chapter 7: The Complications

Even though I retired as a Sailor Soldier, I still always carry my transformation pen on me. I don't know if the other girls do, and I don't ask because I am not sure if I would like the answer. I know why I keep it, and that is good enough for me. Usually, I just carry it in my purse, but sometimes, like now, I don't have a purse. Discretely hiding it among my work-out outfit is a pain. I had to sew an inner pocket inside my shorts just to have a place for it. I rub near where I think I bruise is forming, because I had accidentally fallen on it when he knocked me over. Hazard of the pen, I guess.

We are walking back home, a lot slower now than when we were heading towards the gym. Aoyama had apologized for a long time after Maxwell had spoken up, and we never had a chance to get another match in. It was okay, though, because that one match was more enough.

Aoyama is a nice man. I don't know why he went off on a tangent about dating foreigners, but that was the first time he has ever not been extremely nice to me. Maybe that subject just enrages him for some reason. I remember hearing that he had a daughter; it could have something to do with that. I wonder if she is dating a foreigner.

"So," I began casually, "tell me about your home. What's it like?" While the silence wasn't bad, I think this was the perfect chance for some casual conversation.

"My home…," he trails off for a while, making me think he won't answer. "My home is in outer space."

"Huh?"

"We have built colonies out in space, orbiting the earth. My home was on one of those colonies."

"Out in space…" Well, I used to live on the moon, in the past, so I guess living in space on the future isn't that far off. "Does anyone live on the moon?"

"Not really. There is a base on the moon, but not colonies with families and such."

"No one on the moon, huh? Oh look, there's a vending machine. I am really thirsty. Do you want something to drink?" I walk over to the glowing machine, nestled safely among three other vending machines.

"Sure. I'll have something."

I don't need caffeine, so I avoid the coffee. I decide on a sports drink instead. I handed the change to Maxwell so he can make a choice. He mulls over it a little longer than I did, but eventually picks the same thing.

"So, Makoto, why do you think we are messing up the time-line? I mean, us, specifically. What makes you and me special?"

For a second I panic, wondering if he knows who I am and is just using a fishing question. Rationality wins out and I realize he is generally interested. I want to tell him about everything, but I don't know if I should. I mean, some of those aren't my secrets to tell. "Well… I think you noticed I am acquainted with Setsuna, who can time travel. Personally, I have actually time-traveled, so their might be a connection there, but I know others who have and they aren't screwing up the time-line. What about you?"

"Me? I have no clue whatsoever. I didn't know time-travel was possible until Setsuna appeared. There is that the faster you go, the slower time is situation that exists, but nothing like jumping times." He pauses for a second to take a huge gulp.

I take a small sip on mine, thinking over what he just said. "I wonder if it is my fault then, and you just got caught up in it, somehow." I say that more to myself than to him. "I am the one with time-travel experience, even though it is not that much."

He gives me a weird look. "By that logic, Setsuna, with the most experience, would be the one who mess it up the most, and I don't think she is and just blaming us." He throws the empty bottle into the bin, stretches his arms up to the sky, and gives a large yawn. "Wow, this conversation's too heavy for me. Come on, I'll race you home."

He takes off down the road at break-neck speeds. I am not even done with my drink. "Wait!" I call after him as I cap the bottle and begin to catch up. I could have actually caught up with him, but figure that I would let him win this one. It was only after I finally reach the shop that I realize that he called it "home."

It takes me a second to catch my breath before I start talking again. I wasn't quite finished with our conversation. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"We are causing this time problem and neither of us knows why. What do you want to do about it? Just wait and hope?" I untie one shoe and then the other, waiting for the reply.

"I think so. For now, I mean. I know it isn't the best of ideas, but if we don't know anything, we can't do anything. So maybe just waiting for a bit and seeing what happens." He rocks back and forth from his toes to heels as he thinks. I don't think he even realizes he is doing it.

"Alright. It's a plan, or a non-plan." I smile at him in agreement and am rewarded with a blinding smile in return. "I have a few things to do in preparation for tomorrow. You can use that time to bathe, if you want."

"Sounds like an idea. I promise I won't use up all of the hot water." With a wink, he is off, bounding up the stairs. I watch his braid hit is butt as every step sends it swinging, until I can't see it anymore.

There isn't much to do for preparations. There is some mix to make, ingredients to prepare for the next day, inventory to take, and some cleaning to do. I mostly use the time to give Ami a call. She is still in Japan, and while it is late, Ami was something of a night-owl after high school, so she should still be up.

It picks up on the second ring, a guarantee she wasn't asleep. "Hello?"

"Ami! It's Makoto. How's it going?"

"Makoto! How have you been? I haven't heard from you since the wedding." I hear a slight reprimand in her voice. She is in Japan and I have barely made time to talk to her, let alone see her.

"Sorry about that. I've had a new issue come up. But that's why I am calling. I am having an issue that I think you might be able to help me with. Sorry that I am only calling you because I need help, but if the issue didn't exist, I would have called you a lot earlier."

She laughs. "Well, I can't refute that logic. What do you need help with?" She probably could refute it, and win, but she is being nice.

I explain as much as I can that has happened since the wedding, including my uneasiness about Crystal Tokyo. She is quiet throughout most of it, with only an occasional sound to indicate she is still listening until I am done with my story.

"Wow, Mako. I have to say, when you need help, you really need help. Messing up the time line? I will talk to Setsuna about all of this tomorrow and get her details about it. After, I will try to see if I can find anything useful and call you about it. Is that okay with you?"

Relief washes through me. When Ami is looking into something, I know she will find an answer. "Thanks Ami," I say, "that's great. I promise to hang out before you go back."

"I promise, too. I'll talk to you later, Mako."

"Talk to you later, Ami." I hang up the phone, and am scared half to death when I turn around and Maxwell is standing there. He scared the crap out of me. He didn't make a noise coming down the stairs at all. He's obviously toweled off, but not very well. I can still see some sheen to his skin. He has on low-riding pajama plaid pants and no shirt. The hair is wrapped in a towel atop his head and not yet in the braid he has been wearing it in since I've met him. Excuse me a second while I drool over the image before me.

"Maxwell. You scared the crap out of me."

"Who were you on the phone with?" There is strange edge to his voice that I can't quite catch.

"That was my friend Ami. We've known each other since junior high school. She is the smartest person I know. I mean Einstein-level genius. She is my best friend, because opposites attract." I give him a big smile, wondering if he would pick up on my self-deprecating joke.

"You aren't dumb," he tells me with a very serious look. "You're just alternative." I scrunch up my face at him as I try to work out that meaning.

I decide I lost this battle of wits, and it's to make a retreat to the bathroom. A nice hot bath is exactly what I need. While I am bounding up the stairs, I hear Duo call after me, "Want me to help you wash your back?" I freeze mid-step. Great, now he has put deliciously sinful thoughts and images into my head only with one phrase. I try to come up with a retort, but nothing comes out. I only shake my head, re-gain my composure, and continue up the stairs to that wonderful, if lonely, shower and tub.

The bathtub feels like heaven. It gives me a chance to relax and just breathe for a few minutes. Well, that is what I should have been doing. While soaking in the hot water did feel like heaven, I was busy thinking again. This do-nothing "plan" really sits badly with me. I have always been the time of person to jump into things, the first in the fray. Any action is better than no action in dealing with the situations I have had to deal with before. Now I am supposed to go completely against who I am? It just doesn't work that well. That is why I called Ami in the first place. I had to do something, even if it is just passing the information off on someone else.

I twirl my hand through the water and watch it flow past as I try to think about what to do. What can I do? There is no enemy, just problems. I caused them, but I don't know what I did to cause them, so I can't fix them. I am not powerful enough to just wish it, like Usagi. I am not smart enough to research it, like Ami. I don't have access to the cause, like Setsuna.

I sink further in the tub, letting the water cover my mouth and blow bubbles out. Well, it isn't entirely my fault. Maxwell has to shoulder some of the blame. But how could he? He is an ordinary human, no magical powers at all. What could he do? Maybe… he didn't do anything, like I didn't do anything. If neither of us did anything, then… what? What could possibly connect us if we didn't do anything? For a brief moment, an old Chinese legend brought about a possible connection, but I dismissed that quickly. Maybe it isn't… what we did… maybe it is… who we are. That's it! We didn't do anything, but just because of who we are, some similarity, we caused it. Makoto, you could be a genius.

I quickly step out of the tub and throw on a robe. Hopefully Maxwell hasn't gone to bed, yet. I really want to talk to him. He is still up, doodling on some scrap paper he found in the kitchen. At least I hope it is scrap paper.

"Maxwell, I just thought of something." I announce loudly and startle him out of his doodling. He looks up and pauses for a second, not saying anything. I think back to how ridiculous I must look, all dripping wet with my towel loosely on. I must look a mess. He shakes his head, seemingly to clear it.

"What did you think of, Makoto?"

"Uhh…my thoughts, yeah." I take a deep breath to collect myself from the embarrassment of rushing in here like that. "We should tell each other everything," comes out of my mouth.

"Huh?" is Maxwell's witty reply.

"I'll try that again. Since it is not something that we did purposely that caused the problems, it is either something we did unknowingly or who we are, right?"

He is staring at me intently now, eyes narrow in concentration. "Right," he drawls out, as accepting what I said but unsure where to go with it.

"Well, it has to be something both of us either are or did, so if we tell each other… well, everything, we'll find that similar something that caused the time-line stuff to happen." I finish with a huff, getting all of that out in one breath. I am excited about my revelation and the fact that I thought of it all by myself.

"So you want to share personal histories," he says, more to himself that to me, although he was addressing me. His eyes, as bright as they are, are turbulent now. I am not sure what caused it, but he is disturbed by something of my revelation.

"I have to warn you," he continues, looking directly through me, "that my history isn't the happiest."

I feel for him then, an unhappy history. I can empathize with that, and it makes me hesitant to continue with this new idea.

"Well, it was just a though. Trying to find things in common, if you want I can start and that way you can eliminate parts of your story that are irrelevant during your turn if they are painful to you." Where did that idea come from? It just popped out of my mouth. Well, there goes my ideas of me becoming a thinker, but on the whole, it really isn't that bad of an idea, besides the fact that I have one massive secret to reveal. Why couldn't I have come up with a better idea that didn't involve revealing that I am a sailor soldier?

"That seems a little unfair, but I won't mind you going first." The big smile is back, and I am not sure why. I am just glad to see his eyes aren't all turbulent anymore.

"Hmm… my history. Well, I guess the beginning is the best. I am the only child of Ken'ichi and Yoshiko Kino. My first real memory was being in the airplane crash that killed both of them. We were going to Australia for a holiday. I haven't been on a plane, since." The first part comes out rush. I don't talk about my past. I say it quickly so I don't have to think when I say it. All of my close friends know my history by now, but because they have pieced it together.

"I moved in with my Aunt after that. She raised me until junior high school, when I turned 12. After that, since we didn't get along and she didn't want children, I moved into a place she got for me. She sent me a monthly allowance to live on and paid my rent until I graduated from high school."

I am about to go into more when I feel a hand close over mine. "Makoto," Duo says. I look up and see he isn't smiling again. He is very serious. "Makoto, your past doesn't sound much happier than mine. Let's at least wait until morning."

"Thanks, Maxwell," is all I say before I yawn. I am more tired than I realized. He smiles at me, and I see again how it transforms his face. His smile is just amazing.

"I guess I don't really think about my past being that sad. I grew up happy and had a plenty of friends who care for me. It is just the beginning that sounds depressing, I think." I smile up at him.

His smile grows for a second, but then his eyes get dark, serious, and almost… passionate? "Makoto… I…" he never finishes his sentence as he leans forwards and claims my lips in his. This is no gentle kiss like the first one; this is a full-on kiss. There is tingling from my toes up to the top of my head as my whole body thrums with the kiss. And that is all it is, just lips, and mouth, nothing more and I feel swept away by the intensity of it all.

He breaks away rather suddenly. I am dumbstruck for a second. I have been kissed before, of course I have, once by him, but this was the first time that I felt all tingly, magical. "I think I better go to bed." I rush up the stairs, before he can say anything. I don't know if I want to hear it.


	8. The Cop Out

The next day, I act like nothing happened last night and he does the same thing. We are both such cowards. I am waiting for Ami's return call and am on edge all morning. I spill coffee in the kitchen, I mix up two receipts, and I almost serve the wrong cake. If this keeps up, I will cause major damage to my business.

Finally, I get the call I was waiting for, Ami. "Hello."

"Hi Makoto. How are you?"

"Better now that you called. Please tell me what you found." My problems will be solved with this, I hope.

"I finished talking to Setsuna, and have put together the data, but it isn't done, yet. It should be done by dinner. Do you want to meet up and we can go over it over food?" Ami sounds strange over the phone. I can't quite put my finger on it, but her voice seems off, maybe a little higher than usual.

"That sounds great. I know! Let's meet at that restaurant above Crown Arcade. It will be like old times."

"Ha ha, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think Motoki works there anymore."

"Way to burst my bubble. I kind of figured that, it has been a how many years since high school?"

"Don't remind me. Anyway, let's meet up there and discuss what I've found."

"See you then, Ami."

"Bye, Mako."

Talking with my friends has such a positive effect on me. Where before the call I was completely messing up the shop, after the call, I was at my best. It was almost like I knew what the order was going to be before they ordered. I felt on top of the world.

Maxwell caught me humming near the end of the work-day. "Good news?" he asks me. I stop in the middle of wiping off the table to look up at him.

"I am going to have dinner with my friend, Ami. She is the smartest girl in all the entire world and can definitely find a solution for me and our problem." I smile at him and continue to clean the table, humming a tune as I go. I am ignoring Duo for the most part. I don't want to think about him and the two kisses. I am going to talk to Ami to figure out how fix Time and send him back home. No room for kisses.

Suddenly, there are two hands on the table I am wiping down. I look up to see him staring intently at me. "You are avoiding me, Mako," he says straight out.

How dare he say I am avoiding him. It is he that is avoiding me. I am angry and don't want to answer him. I shrug and continue cleaning the table.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asks when he gets tired of waiting for me to say something.

"I'm not ignoring you." I snap. "I am just not going out of my way to spend time with you. I know you are new here, but I can't baby-sit you." Where did that come from? I can run with it, though. "I have a job to do and business to run; I can't be with you all the time. Man up and get over it, I am sure you can handle it on your own."

I am pretty worked-up and showing it by this time. Maxwell doesn't seem that affected. "Mako… I know that it is weird situation here, but I thought… never mind." He turns around and walks away from me. Not up the stairs to his room, but out the door. I want to chase after him, but it is probably better this way, with him angry.

"Hey Kino! I am finished with my clean up and prep-work for tomorrow." He calls out from the kitchen area.

"That was quick." I call back, "you worked hard today. Any reason you're done early?"

"Yeah, I am going out tonight."

I try to fight my inner mother, I really do, but it comes out anyway. "Just remember you have rent due next week, so don't go spending everything." I smile as I hear an exasperated sigh come from the kitchen direction.

"We could solve this whole rent issue if you just withdrew it from my paycheck." His voice sounds annoyed. I think it is because we have this conversation at least once a month.

"But teaching you responsibility is more important than your convenience." This time I go full on mother mode, and put a patronizing tone in my voice as well. Just to rib him the little extra. I smile as I say this. It seems a bit ironic that I am trying to teach him life lessons when he is a year older than I am. I guess it is only fair since I am his employer and his landlord.

"I've got to get ready." He calls out and she gallops up the stairs. Obviously, he is in a hurry, but I wonder why. Could it be a date? While the romantic part of me swoons at the idea of a romantic night now, there is another part of me that is pretty darn curious about what type of girl he would date. Is she pretty? Most likely. Smart? Average. Tall? No. And so my mental process began on making up an imaginary date for Ichirou, creating the perfect girlfriend for him. She ended up being a bubbly little thing that liked sweets and loved singing.

I wonder what would happen if I made a imaginary girlfriend for Maxwell. Maybe that will help me stop thinking about him all the time. I'll just ignore the fact that I am thinking about him in a way to stop thinking about him.

Let's see, his perfect girlfriend? Is she pretty? That's a given. Smart? Well, not necessarily book smart but definitely quick witted enough to keep up with him. Height? About the same height as him. Is it any surprise that at the end of my musings, my perfect girl for Maxwell ended up a lot like me. I think I am biased.

Ichirou comes down the stairs all cleaned up and looking presentable. Now I am sure it is a date. You don't put that much work into your looks if you are meeting up with friends. "Got a date tonight?" I ask him.

"Kino, that is none of your business." But he blushes as he says it. I laugh and give his arm a soft punch.

"Alright, I won't pry. But be sure pay for dinner, if you want to make a good impression." He hurries out the door after that, not even bother saying good-bye.

Now I have a chance to meet up with Ami. I can't wait to see her again. I mean, we saw each other and talked at the wedding, but it is not the same. Even with this problem breathing down my neck, it will be a good chance to catch up.


	9. The Crown Arcade

A/N: This one is up much faster than the previous one. And it has a lot of details!

As always, I own nothing

Hope you like it.

Surprisingly, I get to the Crown Arcade before Ami does. She isn't late, but I was so excited that I am early. I decide to relive some old times and play the old Sailor V game. I was never any good, but I did play it a lot in high school, and I was better than Usagi at it、although that doesn't say much of anything. For as much as she played, Usagi was very bad at all video games.

I am so engrossed in the game, that I don't even hear Ami approach. "Mako."

"Whaa!" I think I jump about two feet in the air as her hand touches my shoulder to get my attention. I turn to face Ami and my character died from the disruption. It doesn't matter as I pulled my friend in for a hug.

"Mako," she wheezes out, "let me breathe." I release her from my bear-hug and offer a small apology for squeezing her so hard.

"It's alright. I didn't mind, but I do have to breathe every now and then." Her warm smile made me feel happy all over. This is Ami, my good friend who was always so smart and kind and clever. I smile back.

We head over to the table area to sit down and get food. It wasn't that crowded, probably because it was a weekday. We get a secluded booth off to one side, with the window view looking out over the street. I remember getting this booth a lot when we were in high school. We would discuss Sailor stuff over parfaits. Looking back, we were surprisingly naïve. It must have been extreme luck that no one over heard us.

While I have anticipating this dinner, and the answers, for a while, once it is upon me, I am scared to know what Ami will tell me. I want to put it off as long as possible.

"So Ami, what have you been doing since getting back into Tokyo?" I ask her.

"Mostly, I've been seeing my family and old friends. What about you, Mako, how is business going?"

"The store had been doing well. There was an article in a magazine about my shop. It got it a lot of popularity. I am enjoying the work, but sometime I wonder if I can do all of it if it gets busier."

The waiter comes by and takes our order. Of course it is no longer Motoki. He is long gone from his part-time job as a waiter at the Crown. Ami orders a curry-rice plate and I order the seafood doria. We both order chocolate-banana parfaits for after.

"I see. Well, Germany has been great. I really like my project over there. I will have to go back next month to continue, I can't leave it on hold forever."

"Yeah, and you have to get back to your guy, Kudo. You left him over in Germany, didn't you?" Of course, any mention of her boyfriend and Ami blushes a bright scarlet. At least she doesn't break out in rash after seeing a love letter anymore.

"He's still over in Germany. We've been talking online usually once a day, though." Her blush recedes and a soft smile, indicating she is thinking of him, replaces it. I want to smile like that.

"Usagi was so pretty, wasn't she? I hope I look half as good as her on my wedding day. Whenever that may be." I give a theatrical sigh.

"Don't sigh, Mako. You will find someone soon. Who knows, maybe it is that cute boy who is staying with you."

I feigned confusion at which one. "Do you mean Ichirou or Maxwell?"

"Don't play dumb. Maxwell, of course. You seemed to come alive when you danced with him at the wedding. Also, you could have easily asked Suzuki to be your date to the wedding if you were interested in him. You didn't even think about it. Obviously he is not the guy for you."

"You have a point. I just never have seen him that way. I can't say why. It isn't like he is bad looking. In fact, he is pretty good-looking. My heart just doesn't seem to pound when he is near."

"Like the way it pounds when you Maxwell."

I sputter at that. "How did… it doesn't… Ami" I fix her a harsh glare.

"It was easy to guess. You get all misty-eyed the way you used to whenever you used to think about the crush you had back in junior high school."

I am about to deny all of it when our food comes. It smells so good, and looks fairly good, too. I can't remember the last time I ate out. I usually don't indulge in it just because I am in the kitchen all day and it isn't that much work to make up something quick for me as well. Also, it saves time and money that way, too. And when you are running a fledgling business, time and money are very important.

We eat in companionable silence. I am thinking over, and dreading, what the conversation will turn to next. The reason we came here to talk in the first place. Ami seems so be pretty happy and carefree, and she let me avoid the conversation before the meal. If she thought it was a serious matter, she wouldn't have let that happen, and she would have a pensive look of concentration on her face.

The meal is over too quickly, and I realize I have no delay tactics left. Now I have to hear about how I doomed the world or something like that. At least there isn't an enemy monster trying to attack us or steal our souls this time. What am I saying? I would prefer an enemy monster. At least then I would know what to do. I am not fond of this situation and my utter helplessness.

The waiter comes and takes our plates and gives us our parfaits.

"Mako. I think we've delayed talking about it long enough." She puts her spoon down and reaches down into her bag she brought and starts rummaging through it. As expected, she pulls out her computer and opens it up. The slight hum of the motor running is the only noise at the table as I anxiously wait for what Ami is going to say.

"Did I destroy the world?" I ask in a half joking manner.

"Ha ha, nothing so drastic at that. But I have to say Mako, when you get yourself into trouble, it is really complicated trouble. But at least it isn't your fault, from what I have collect. Be patient and I will explain everything properly when the laptop finishes booting-up."

I feel relieved at that. I sit back to wait for a minute, but then I realize that it would be easier if we can see the screen at the same time. I scoot my parfait across the table and then move over to sit next to Ami as she puts in her password.

I watch as Ami opens three files. One is just a basic note talking program, one is the internet, and the third is a complicated looking file that I couldn't figure out if I tried. I wonder if she designed it herself.

"Okay, let's start." She glances at me and then smiles. "Don't worry. It's complicated, not disastrous. It is also a fairly long explanation."

I just smile back at her, not really wanting to answer.

"So, first a little bit of history. I didn't realize this, but Setsuna hasn't always been the guardian of time. She replaced Sailor Hades around the time when the Moon Kingdom first began." Ami begins typing furiously on her computer. A composition of a 3D person appears on the screen. I have trouble telling her height, but she is very lanky. Her dark hair is cropped short, but her black Sailor skirt is longer than I've ever seen before.

"Sailor Hades," Ami continues, pointing at the screen, "acted less like a guardian of the gates of time and more like an access point for the gates. Sailor Hades used the gates quite often and messed with history and the future a lot. It even created more dimensions and time-lines because of all the use the gates got. I am sounding a little harsh, but it wasn't a bad thing. It is just the way it was, which is extremely different from Setsuna's much stricter handling of the gates." The body was zoomed into a head shot of the Sailor Hades. She had a ridiculous grin plastered on her face. Stats appeared at the side, identifying her unknown origins and age but known blood-type of AB.

"Setsuna and I decided to use her staff and contact Sailor Hades. I am not sure if we were time traveling or space traveling, but we did manage to get in contact with a ghost-like apparition that appeared out of the orb.

"While we were initially looking for information on the origins of the gates of time and time itself, to see if there were faults anywhere, we stumbled on to something very interesting. During the start of the Moon Kingdom, our mothers' were the Sailor Soldiers to Queen Serenity, which we knew. However, during the very early stages, Sailor Jupiter was killed in an uprising from Earth. They were able to quell the uprising, but the damage was done. Ami clicked on a few links and first a written document appeared and then older images over it. They were old drawings and perhaps photos of the history of the battle. At least in the picture, the one in green was down and not looking to get up any time soon.

"Queen Serenity tried to revive Sailor Jupiter with the Ginzoushou, but since deep in her heart, she wasn't prepared to die to have her wish granted, it wouldn't work for her. Because of that, Queen Serenity went to Sailor Hades and begged to have Sailor Jupiter brought from the past into the present. Hades refused whole-heartedly. While using the gates was acceptable, "reviving" someone by bringing the past version into the present is strictly forbidden. I am not sure why, but apparently time doesn't work that way, and the person instantly dies upon entering the present. Or at least according to Hades. Setsuna confirms that she also is forbidden from bringing a person into the present from the past in a form a revival." Ami closed the historical pictures and documents and opened another program, this one having graphs and charts and looking really busy.

"But Queen Serenity kept on begging and begging for her friend. In that way, she is a lot like Usagi, loyal to a fault to her friends. Finally, Hades thought of an idea. One of the other time-lines had another "Sailor Jupiter" in it. She wouldn't have her memories, but she was the exact same person. Obviously, she would have to be retrained, because her powers were latent in her other time. So Hades went and retrieved the other Sailor Jupiter." Now two images appeared. They were of Sailor Jupiter, the same person from different dimensions. "This one on the left is the 'original' and this one the right is your mother."

I stare at the two images trying to compare, to see if I could recognize my mother. They were almost identical, even the hair cut. I am not sure if it was my imagination, but the only thing I could tell was that my mother's eyes seemed harsher than the original, harder somehow.

"We don't know how willing she was at the beginning, but she eventually became happy with her life. She married the Prince of Jupiter, and had a daughter to fulfill the line. You. Not only were we sent to the future from the Moon Kingdom to now, but you are born from people of two different time-lines."

The image closes and an abbreviated version of a family tree appeared, showing my father's history and then my mother and me.

Ami looked up from the screen. I close my eyes and let it all sink in. Talk about one weird history. I had already accepted most of what I was, but this is a strange new element to an already complicated situation. I open my eyes and see Ami staring at me, a frown starting form on her face from worry.

"So," I say, "what does all that mean now?"


	10. The Calm

A/N: Hi All! Sorry this took me so long to get out, and it is so short. But better than nothing, right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"So," I say, "what does all that mean now?"

"To be honest, I am not sure." Ami spoons some more parfait into her mouth. "I also can't be positive on the accuracy of this information. Sailor Hades wasn't exactly forthcoming with all of this. She liked to play word games and gave me a Setsuna quite a headache. Setsuna did look into something like the gate's "records" and verified that another equivalent to Sailor Jupiter came through the gates in the past."

I left my parfait sitting, melting as I tried to wrap my brain around what I had just learned. My existence is the biggest cosmic… jumble of all time? My original parents were from two dimensions; I was killed and re-born in the future. And now my presence is upsetting the time-line.

"What about Maxwell? What does this have to do with him?"

Ami delays answering me a bit by swirling some of her ice cream around in the cup. "Ami…" I urge.

"Anything beyond this is speculation, you understand?" At my nod, she continues, "Since your mother came from a different dimension, it is possible he is from the dimension your mother came from…" Her trailing off meant she wasn't sure where to go from there.

"That might explain why someone came over, but not him specifically." I finished for her. She smiled and nodded, pleased that we were on the same wavelength.

"There is also the attraction you feel towards Maxwell." Ami smirked at me. "As I said before, it is pretty obvious." I weakly smile at her, but then close my eyes to give myself a chance to think.

I heave a huge sigh and settle deeper into the bench. My mind is over-loaded. "Let's get out of here, Mako." Ami says as she grabs my hand. We pay for the meal and Ami physically drags me out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going, Ami?" I ask her as she continues to drag me down the street.

"You'll go crazy if you keep thinking about this. It is time for the cure-all. A girl's night out." She uses her other hand to flip open her phone and speed-dial someone.

"Rei?" This is Ami. Mako is having some troubles and we need a girl's night. Can we come over to the shrine?" There is a bit more conversation and Ami ends with a "Thanks, bye," before hanging up and quickly calling someone else.

"Minako? It's Ami. Mako and I are heading up to Rei's for some girl time. Are you able to make it? It's for Makoto…" I stopped listening. I guess I really have no choice.

I pull out my own phone to make the necessary call. It takes five rings before it picks up. "Ichirou, its Makoto." I say before he even has a chance to answer. "I'm going out with some of my high-school friends after dinner. I shouldn't be too late, but if I am not back, please make preparations for tomorrow when you get back." I hang up before he asks any questions. I feel a little bad about putting that on him when he was on a date, but the store has first priority, and I really don't think I could wiggle my way out of this one.

We arrive at the shrine about a half-hour later. Rei is staying there with her grandfather again for a few days following the wedding. He is still the same, kind but slightly perverted. I guess there are some things that just never can change.

It has been such a long while since we have met up like this. We saw each other for Usagi's wedding, but it isn't the same by any stretch. This is what we used to do in junior high and high school. This is our history, gathering at Rei's place to discuss or not discuss the problems we faced, be it boys or demons.

"Rei!" I call and wave as I see her sitting outside on the porch, she looks very much like she belongs in such a peaceful and traditional setting with her conservative clothing, the shrine background, and feeding her two ravens. She looks up as I shout and waves back at Ami and me.

"Ami, Mako! It's good to see you." She stands up and walks over closer to us. "So why are we having this 'emergency' get-together?"

"Nothing big," I hedge, but Ami buts in.

"Mako here might accidentally cause the destruction of the time-line and we're going to cheer her up because it is not her fault." I have to admit, while I am not happy with how Ami phrased it, it was definitely worth it to see the look on Rei's face.

"I didn't destroy the time-line. It still exists, see?" I wave my hand with my watch in between all of us, because really, what else would I be showing to demonstrate that the time still exists?

Rei's face relaxes as she realizes that Ami was over exaggerating the severity of the situation. Not long after, Mina arrives with Luna and Artemis in tow. Except for not having Usagi with us, it feels like the whole "family" is here again. And of course, we really couldn't pull Usagi away from her honeymoon. The world isn't ending, yet. We head inside and Ami catches everybody up on what is going on. Rei has matured a lot and she is all business, discussing the fine points with Ami, and really acting like she knows about time-travel. Mina becomes starry-eyed at the idea of cross-dimensional lovers re-uniting. Luna and Artemis want to meet Maxwell, curious cats.

"There isn't much more we can do right now," Ami explains. "We have to gather information about the time-line more. Also we can ask Maxwell about his home. Maybe there is something he can tell us that would help." She closes her laptop that she had opened for the explanation. This time, she also had used a hologram projector. She didn't use one at the café because she didn't want to draw attention. People don't go walking around with hologram projectors. This is Japan, but we're not that advanced yet.

"So today, we're having a girl's…and Artemis night." Ami declares.

"That's right!" I say, standing up for extra emphasis, with my first rising in the air,"I want to hear about your boyfriends, you love life, and everything else!"

"Mako, sit down." Rei pulls at my other hand, abruptly bringing me back to the ground where I land in a loud thud. I'm still trying to keep the mood light, so I pout at her and rub my rear dramatically. It causes Mina to laugh, Ami to giggle, and Rei to roll her eyes at me. I think the cats yawn.

We order pizza, reminisce, and gossip throughout the night. I was transported back to when I was in junior high school and high school again. What is it about reminiscing and everything seeming simpler? I know it wasn't. We were 14-year-olds with the world on our shoulders, not exactly simple times. But it was also the time where our next biggest worry was the cute boy in class, a math exam, or a new shop opening. Now I just work every day. I love my work and wouldn't trade it for the world, but catching up to Usagi as we were both running late for class seems so serene and happy now.

When the pizza came, the delivery boy was actually kind of cute, but my interest lay elsewhere recently. My crush on Maxwell must be severe, if I can't even seem to enjoy flirting with the delivery boy like I used to. Despite having a boyfriend, Mina still chats, what I call her "mild flirting", while Rei gets him the money. Ami "hides" in the back of the room. I guess they all can fall in love, but it doesn't change their habits.

By the end of the night, when we go to bed around 3 or 4, I am feeling much better. With the girls, and Artemis, here things will work out. I am sure of that. We have saved the world and the universe while we were still teenagers, we can fix my time-problem. Just give us time.


	11. The Calculations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I felt much better after I spent the night at Rei's. We weren't able to solve anything, but that's okay, because they have my back. At 6 o'clock, with only 3 or so hours of sleep, I get up before everyone else and basically have to sneak out without waking them up. It would seem cruel of me since we just went to bed. I have to be up because of the shop, but they don't have to be. I'm dead tired, but I have to get back; I can't leave Ichirou to open it on his own.

I fall asleep riding the bus on the way back, almost missing my stop. I wonder if it is common for other people to feel this good but crappy at the same time. Today is going to be a long day, I can feel it. There is a part of me tempted to close up early today, but I know that won't really happen.

I step into the shop and I see Duo and Ichirou are already up and working in back. I can't help but smile as I see him. Oh, that's right. The last time I talked with Maxwell, we parted with some harsh words. I'll have to apologize for that. I was pretty much at fault for avoiding him and them snapping at him.

"Morning!" I call out to them as I enter.

"Good Morning," I hear them both mumble in unison, neither are morning people, I see. I give a slight chuckle at their attitude. "Ichirou, thanks for doing the prep, even though you had a date. I will have to make it up to you. I'll need you to work today, but how about I give you tomorrow off, with pay."

"Really! Well, Maxwell helped out as well," is his reply. He really perks up at hearing he gets a paid holiday.

"Ah, Maxwell, it seems I owe you as well. You're not actually working here, so what can I do for you instead…" The second half of the sentence is mostly mumbled to myself. Uncontrollably, I start thinking of ways to repay him. One way involves a camisole, a bath, and a message. I feel my face starting to heat up from a blush and I shake the image away. "Also Maxwell, I'm sorry for yesterday. I snapped at you for no reason. Sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it, Kino." He offers me his bright smile and I breathe just that much easier. It feels lighter now that I know he isn't angry at me. I offer my biggest smile in return.

"Ugh, you two. Get a room." Ichirou exclaims. We're both startled into looking away. I never even noticed we had been staring.

"Well, let's get to work. Today is going to be a busy day, I just know it." I head upstairs to change into more appropriate work clothes. I can't really work in the skirt I wore to meet Ami in. As I am in my bedroom, I notice something different on my dresser, a small box with a note attached. Inside is a rose made from pieces of wired soldered together. It could have looked shoddy, but instead it is very delicate looking. It's perhaps as tall as a playing card with the rose blooming in slight 3D. The note attached to the box only had one word, "sorry" with a small, bad drawing of a sad face. It was so sweet and endearing, I almost cried at such a small thing. Where did find it? Did he make it?

I quickly changed and rushed downstairs. Luckily Ichirou isn't in the kitchen with Duo. "Maxwell," I call out, "thank you. Just, thank you" I wanted to say more, but I wasn't sure what to add. "Thank you for the rose?" "Thank you for the apology?" Nothing seemed right.

"You're welcome." His smile was huge and his eyes were practically shining. "I might be from another world, but I do have some skills." He makes a huge demonstration of pretending to roll up his sleeves.

"You made it?" I couldn't help but ask. I had basically figured he had been able to purchase it somehow.

"I had to do a lot of wielding and soldering when I was younger. It was skill I never really forgot." Huh, I wonder what kind job would require someone young to solder.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," I repeated as an idea was forming. It wasn't a solid idea, yet, so I didn't give voice to it, but instead stored it in the back of my mind for analysis later. "It's time to open the shop. Ichirou," I call out to the main room, figuring he is there and can hear me, "can you unlock the door and put up the open sign."

"OK!" I hear back in response. It was unusually chipper than his normal reply. It made me wonder if his date went well, even if he had to come back to take care of this place. I made a mental note to tease, I mean ask, him about it when I get the chance.

The day goes smoothly. We get a steady stream of customers. It keeps us busy, but not so much where I feel overwhelmed. I think Maxwell's presence helps. Even when he leaves, I'll have to think about hiring a third helper. I wonder… does he have to leave? I've been under the assumption that he had to go back to right things eventually, even if he was pulled here as a temporary fix. But if my mother came here permanently, and even had a kid, would it be alright for him to stay here as well?

Now I am just getting ahead of myself. He had a life back home, a life he was yanked from. He probably wants to go back. I shouldn't think about him staying. I need to think about the more pressing issue of the time-line itself. Come to think of it, besides Setsuna's word, I haven't seen any problems with the time-line. I mean, I really don't know what I would have expected, but something. Everything has been normal as far as I can tell. Wouldn't kids rain from the sky or something?

The last customer left the shop and we were free for the evening. All I wanted to do was pass out. I was so exhausted from the lack of sleep yesterday that I felt I could sleep for a week. Of course, even with how tired I am, I can't go to sleep right away; I had to do the preparations for tomorrow. Forget about hiring one more person; I need to hire an entire team. Wouldn't that be nice, a team to do my finances, cleaning, serving, and stock? I could focus on my cooking and flowers. That's a nice dream.

Today, the preparations are pretty easy. It is the accounting that I really don't want to do. I can't avoid it, but it is probably my least favorite task about running my own business. At the beginning, everything was always in the red, it was very depressing. Now, some months I make a profit and some months I don't, but there is a general upward trend. I sit down to the desk to work all the details when a shadow falls across the desk. I look up to see Maxwell smiling down at me.

"Doesn't look like much fun." He nods towards the ledger on the screen.

"I would say maybe you could distract me, but then I have to get this done." I give a sigh as I turn back towards the computer.

"Can I help? Make it go faster?" He asks. That would be wonderful, I realize, but what could he do? Right now I am just putting numbers in the computer.

"Here," I hand him piece of papers with number scribbled on it. "I don't know if it will make it go any faster, but since you offered, read the numbers off this sheet.

His one eyebrow goes up, probably in annoyance at such a task. I smirk up at him as he takes the paper from me. "You seriously have bad writing."

"Just read them."

"Alright, 20,000… 3,589… 1,046…" We fall into a rhythm fairly quickly. And amazingly, it does go by faster with him saying the numbers instead of me looking at them. I get it all done in half the time it usually takes.

I stare at the clock amazed that it went by so quickly. "Thank you," I say, "that helped a lot. I have a bit more to do, and then how about I whip something up quick for dinner."

"Are you sure, you look about dead," he tells me, maybe a little too honestly for my taste.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can cook in my sleep. Oh, can you check to see if Ichirou wants to eat, too?"

"Ah, sure," he replies. I've never seen someone walk away so slowly. Maybe he is just as tired as I am. Finishing up the rest of the work was simple and it only takes a few minutes. Duo comes back and tells me that Ichirou won't be eating with us.

I decide to make rice and beef bowls. It is easy and quick. The longest part will be the rice. Maxwell hovers around while I am making the food. We make a bit of idle chatter about today's business, tomorrow's weather and similar meaningless things. It's a peaceful atmosphere, relaxing.


	12. The Customer

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N I am so sorry for taking year and a half to update this. Life just happened and this got away with me. Thank you if you kept following me.

While I am feeling extremely tired, I think this the most relaxed I have felt in a long time. Even hanging out with all the girls again can't beat just sitting at home with dinner after a long day at work. Duo also helps with the relaxed feeling. His presence tonight gives me someone to talk to and relax with, instead of just sitting by myself.

The peace is nice, but perhaps I should also go try to solve this mystery. "Maxwell," I prompt after a bit of silence, "can you tell me more about your home?" He stops mid-bite to look at me. It's a very silly look, with his cheeks all puffed up with food as he tries to swallow it down. I guess I asked at the worst possible moment.

"My home…?" He asks. "What else is there to tell?" He lets the sentence hang, maybe thinking about what we have talked about before. "I said I lived in space, right?"

"Yeah, you did. How do people live in space?"

"We have space colonies. They orbit the earth like a satellite, huge communities basically self-sufficient. I grew up at a church orphanage in one of the satellites. I never knew who my parents were." I feel like I could start crying when hearing the rest his story. Loosing so much at such a young age, and then having to fight in the war. I was so happy for him when I heard about the friends he made in the war, and how everything seemed to turn out alright for him in his world.

Him in his world…him in his world… him in his world. He had finally found friends, basically family, and a fulfilling career after such a tough upbringing. He deserved what he had found. He was happy and my situation tore him away from it. I start feeling terrible. Would he blame me, my mother? Should I even tell him and give him a chance to blame me? I don't like this uneasiness.

I wonder if he knew my mother. Wait a moment. My mother, my original mother, was born over 1000 years ago. So does that mean she came from 1000 years ago in his time? There's no possible way he would know her if that was the case. But they did come through TIME, maybe he is from 1000 years in the past, too. Agg… my brain hurts now. Well, I can always ask. Wait, what was my mother's name? I can't even ask if he knew her because I can't remember her name. I'm sure it isn't Yoshiko Kino. Life isn't that convenient. Besides, he didn't seem like he recognized it when I mentioned it before. Now I'm thinking about my mother's name. Did she change it when she came here, or did she keep her original name? Huh, I wonder why I never thought of this before. Now I really have to stop thinking before my brain explodes. Time to switch topics.

"Ahhh…" I yawn as I stand up to stretch. "I'll take care of the dishes. And then it's time for bed. I'm about to pass out. Are you going up now?"

"Yeah, I guess," there is a long pause. He stand up as well and then he shifts uncomfortably, almost fidgety. "Kino," he says. Before I can reply, he leans over and places a chaste kiss on my lips. "I can see thinking. Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure something will work out. Good-night." He flees up the stairs. I stand there dumbfounded for probably about five minutes. Processing what just happened.

AHHH! I want to pull my hair out with frustration. This is just nuts at this point. We've been dancing around each other since we met with deep kisses, light kisses, flirting, fighting, and sparring. Where do I stand with him? Is anything even possible? I sigh in frustration as I head towards the sink. I might want to confront him, but duties, I mean dishes, come first.

When the morning comes, I am not feeling any better about being frustrated because of Duo. Unless something happens, and soon, I think I might explode from frustration. I attack work with more vigor than usual.

My first customer is someone I have never seen before. She was a little old lady bent over with age and probably from years working in the rice fields. Her hair was white and thin and her body appeared frail and ready to topple over at any second. She had the very distinct "old lady" smell about her. The only thing at odds with her delicate appearance is her sharp and intense eyes.

"Hello and welcome!" I call as she shuffles in the room.

"What a wonderful little shop." She says to me with a warm smile.

"Thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thanks, dearie. I am looking for a bouquet for my dear friend. She is in the hospital and I want to get something for her."

"That's a wonderful thought. How about some peonies? They are a really beautiful flower and mean 'healing.'"

"What a clever child you are, but perhaps the rose is best. It is such a beautiful and traditional flower."

"There are some rose bouquets already pre-made over this way, if you would like to take a look." I show her the premade bouquets and she is thrilled by one of the red ones.

"This is wonderful, but I am afraid it is too big for me to be able to carry. Would you mind making something like this but smaller?"

"No problem, you can sit over at the café tables while you wait. A cup of coffee is on the house for flower customers, and you can order something else as well." She shuffles over to the tables and I call Ichirou over. "Please see if the lady would like anything to order. A cup of coffee on the house."

"Yes, ma'am."

I set up the original design as the model and work to try to recreate it smaller. I don't want just a smaller version of the same thing, but a new design with the same elements to recreate feeling of the original. Shrinking it down would probably make it looks distorted because the roses are the same size as the original. Everything is finished in about a half hour, including the bows and boxing.

"What a lovely arrangement. Thank you so much." She reaches into her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

I quote her a price for a standard small bouquet. "So little? And it was made to order, as well."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have to make all of them anyway. It is part of the price."

"Well, that won't do." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small pendant as well as the money. "Please take this pendant as well as the money, as a small token of appreciation."

"Oh, I couldn't. That's not a good business practice." I say. It really is not a good idea to begin taking payments besides money. It could be downhill into bartering or worse.

"I insist. Along with the money, of course." She tries to forcibly shove it into my hand. It doesn't come off quite the way she intends because of her frail and shaky grip, but she does manage to place both the money and pendant in my hand.

I really can't argue with the customer at this point. "Thank you very much for your kindness. I'll get your change and bouquet."

I finish the transaction and she shuffles out the door. I stare at the pendant for a while. I think it is just a little bird at first, but upon closer look I realize it is actually a tiny phoenix, surrounded by fire. It is very detailed for being such a small pendant.

"Ichirou, look at this." I pass him the pendant and he holds it very close to his face to study it.

"A phoenix. Wow, I wouldn't have imagined it to be so detailed." He shifts it from hand to hand. "I wonder why she was so insistent."

"She probably wanted to get rid of it and just thought of a good way to do it." The little bell chimes signaling someone opened the door. I snatch the pendant from Ichirou, shove it in my pocket and approach the customer.


End file.
